PokéCamp
by PenguinOverlord
Summary: Crystal is going to be a camp counselor at a popular summer camp, so Gold surprises her by becoming a counselor as well, while dragging Silver along too! These kids meet new friends, rivals, and have plenty of fun! MangaQuestShipping & SoulSilverShipping
1. Poké Camp

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is something I DON'T own…**

Poké Camp

"Oh come on!" Gold pleaded.

"No" Silver replied with no emotion.

"It'll be fun!"

"I don't care"

"You know you want to!"

"I WANT you to shut up"

Gold was trying to convince Silver to go with him to a summer camp. Gold was going to be a camp counselor, and invited Silver to be one with him. Silver happened to be passing through New Bark Town when Gold attacked him. Silver had no intention ongoing though.

"Why not?" Gold asked.

"I have more important things to do than babysit a bunch of idiot kids at some stupid camp" Silver said.

"Like what?"

"…Shut up. I just don't want to"

"Give me one reason"

"Want me to get out my list?"

"Ha Ha Ha. Silver made a joke. Someone take a picture."

Silver began to walk away, but Gold caught up. Silver sighed and looked at his idiot friend.

"How many times do I have to say "no" before it gets through your thick head?"

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" Gold yelled throwing his fist in the air.

Silver knew he wasn't bluffing. He thought about walking away anyway, but he knew Gold would never stop bugging him until he said yes.

"Why do I have to go? Ask Crystal, she actually likes children. "

"She's already going. She'll be head of a girl's cabin and we'll be head of a boy's cabin. I thought it would be nice to surprise her."

"I still don't see why I have to go." Silver said. Silver did kind of like the idea of the three of them hanging out again, but he loathed the idea of taking care of kids for an entire month. Silver let out a big sigh.

"Fine…"

Gold lit up. "Sweet! Let's go!"

"What do you mean?"

"The camp starts tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Silver started having second thoughts. '_What have I gotten myself into?_'

* * *

Crystal walked into the cabin and put her suitcase in the counselor room. No one was there yet, so she started to unpack. She wondered who the other counselor would be. She hoped they would get along well. This was her first time being a counselor; she hoped she wouldn't mess up. She wouldn't know anyone there either.

"Oh well, I guess it'll be fun…besides, I need to take a break from the lab." Crystal said, thinking out load.

Then the cabin door opened. '_It's too early for kids to be here…so that means…' _Crystal thought.

A brown haired girl with a weird hat walked in the counselor room and looked at Crystal. "Hi there! I'm Soul!"

Crystal looked at her with amazement. She looked so much like her. The only real difference was hair color.

"Something wrong?" Soul asked.

Crystal snapped out of her thoughts. "What? Oh uh, no, nothing. Nice to meet you Soul, I'm Crystal." Crystal examined her again. She looked like the same age as her.

"I take it you're the other counselor for this cabin?" Crystal asked.

"Yep! I was one last year too! It's super fun! I just love kids! When I get married I'm going to have like, ten kids!"

"Ten?"

"Maybe thirteen, depends on the circumstances."

This girl was crazy, she wouldn't stop talking. She talked for about a half an hour, before stopping to breathe.

"Well anyway look at me! Talking so much without letting you even talk back! Sorry I do that! I've been trying to stop doing that recently! Oh wait, OH NO I DID IT AGAIN!"

Crystal put her hand over mouth before she could talk again. "Well, the kids will be here soon so let's head down to the gym to find the kids who will be in our cabin."

Soul just nodded. They walked outside the door and towards the gym.

"You know what? I like you! I hope we can be good friends!" Soul said skipping down the trail.

Crystal smiled, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

The gym was filled with kids. They were sitting down waiting for the opening ceremony to begin. Gold and Silver were in the back of the gym standing against the wall. Silver still couldn't believe Gold convinced him to come along. He didn't have time to pack anything so he had to take some of Gold's clothes…he preferred not to think about that though.

"You see Super Serious Gal anywhere?" Gold asked looking around the gym.

"No…I don't think you could find anyone here anyway. There are so many kids here." Silver answered.

Then a man came to the stage set up in the gym and spoke into the microphone. He had his head shaved and was very…round. He had a cheerful smile on his head.

"Hello kids! I'm Jay! Who's happy to be at Poké Camp?"

The gym was filled with screaming, including Gold. Silver found the noise annoying and loud.

"I can't hear you!" Jay said.

"Oh God…" Silver muttered.

The gym felt like someone blew up bombs in it and it made Silver's head shake and hurt. When Gold saw Silver he laughed to himself. "HEY SILVER! YA HAPPY TO HAPPY TO BE AT CAMP THIS YEAR?" Gold screamed in Silver's ear.

Silver grabbed Gold's neck and threw him on the ground. "Do that again and I'll break your neck."

"Party-pooper"

The opening ceremony consisted of screaming, yelling, games, and corny jokes that the kids found hilarious. After awhile, Jay finally stepped down from the stage. Another man came up after him. He was tall and had dark blue hair. He looked like a generic camp counselor.

"Hello children, my name's Lawrence. You can call me Law, because I am the law around here, understand?"

There were a few giggles around the gym but everyone nodded their heads.

"What kind of name is Law?" Silver asked.

"Alright let's go over the rules shall we?" There were a lot of groans around the gym, which Law ignored. "Rule 1: You wake up at 7:00 am, and the curfew is 10:00 pm. Rule 2: No sneaking out of cabins in the middle of the night. Rule 3: No sneaking off during activities! Rule 4: If you brought your pokémon and want to battle, you must use the battle area, your counselors will show you where that is along with other locations. Rule 5: Do not make fun of Jay's baldness. Rule 6: Have Fun!"

The kids screamed in excitement. Silver regretted ever coming now.

"Now, if you all go to the tables in the back," he pointed to some tables to the back, "There is a list which tells you which cabin you will be in. After that please locate your counselor."

The kids flooded the tables to see where they would be staying. After awhile Gold and Silver rounded up their kids, fifteen of them.

"Alright then guys, let's go." Silver said.

"Not yet ,Silver. I still have to find Super Serious Gal."

"Who's Super Serious Gal?" one of the kids asked.

"My girlfriend" Gold said facing the kid.

"What, since when?" Silver asked.

"Well, she just doesn't know it yet" Gold replied.

"That's pathetic" "Yeah" "Girls are gross!" Some of the kids said.

Gold was scoping out the entire gym but couldn't see Crystal.

"Are you sure that she she's even here?" Silver asked.

"Of course, she told me she was." Gold said still looking around.

The kids started to complain that their bags were heavy and wanted to go up to the cabin. Gold ignored them all. Gold then caught a glimpse of her. "Found her"

* * *

Crystal and Soul introduced themselves to the kids that would be in their cabin. "I'm Crystal" "And I'm Soul!" The kids stared at them. "Are you two sisters?" One of them asked.

"No silly. We don't look anything alike. I have brown hair and she has blue hair!" Soul said. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well then let's go and unpack girls!" Crystal said. Before she could leave the gym she heard a familiar voice from behind. "Hey there baby"

She turned around and was shocked to what she saw. Gold and Silver were behind her.

"Gold? Silver? What are you two doing here?" Crystal asked.

"Is that anyway to greet your two best friends?" Gold said smiling.

"Are two Crystal's friends? Well me too! We just met though! I bet you've known each other for like, forever! I bet you guys have some crazy stories" Soul said.

Gold and Silver starred at Soul. _'She looks like Crystal' _they both thought.

"Hello? Guys? HEY!"Soul yelled.

"What? Oh yeah, right. Man, the stories we could tell you" Gold laughed, "So what's your name cutie?"

Soul took the compliment, "I'm Soul! And you are?"

"Name's Gold, and this emotionless figure is called Silver." Silver shot him a glare.

Soul was looking at Silver, which made Silver a little uncomfortable. She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Silver, I'm Soul!"

"Yeah I know, good to meet you too." Silver said.

"Umm, Mr. Counselor Man? Can we go to the cabin now? Everyone's already left," One of Gold and Silver's kids mentioned. The whole gym was empty and they were the only people in there. They all felt awkward.

"Okay then, let's go girls! See you later boys!" Soul said. Crystal waved goodbye to her friends.

Gold and Silver just stood there.

"She looks so much like Crystal" Gold said.

"But acts almost completely different." Silver added.

"ARE WE GOING OR WHAT?" The boys from their cabin yelled.

**A/N: BAM! Another story! Yes I'm aware that Soul is Crystal, but I wanted another girl along with Crystal. And Soul was the best choice in my opinion. Review if ya want, I won't hold you to it…maybe.**


	2. The Grand Tour

**A/N: …yeah.**

Silver was unpacking the clothes from his suitcase. Since he didn't have time to get more clothes he was forced to use some of Gold's clothes. He had no idea what they were either. Gold just threw him a suitcase and said it had all the necessities, like clothes, toothpaste, toothbrush (a new one, unused), etc. Luckily Silver had some extra clothes on him, but not enough for a month. So Silver either had to trust Gold or to smell for an entire month….a tough decision indeed.

He decided to keep the clothes he had on already; his own. Gold and Silver's beds were in a separate room from the room with all the bunks. He guessed it was the counselor's room. It was kind of small, but big enough for two people. It had two beds, a private bathroom, and a backdoor. The cabin itself was big enough for everyone. The main room had 8 bunks on both sides of the cabin, and the bathroom was plenty big enough.

The cabin wasn't a stereotypical camp cabin however. When Silver thought of cabins, he thought of log cabins with no electricity. This cabin was made of bricks and the floor wasn't carpeted. It was cold and hard…it kind of fit Silver.

Silver could hear the kids arguing about who got top or bottom bunks. '_Just ignore it. They'll work it out' _Silver thought. They didn't.

"Counselors! Come in here please!" One of the kids yelled. Gold and Silver sighed and walked into the room. The kids were jumping around and throwing things at each other. They all rushed Gold and Silver once they came into the room.

"I called the top bunk, but that kid took it anyway!" "He was too slow!"

"I already had my stuff on the bottom bunk but he moved it!" "I CALLED IT WAAAAY BEFORE YOU GOT IN THE CABIN!"

The screaming, the yelling, the noise….it was so loud. Silver wanted to hang the kids by their feet in the middle of the woods and leave them, he would have probably would of too, if Gold and Crystal weren't there.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Crystal and Soul's kids were angels; they came in orderly and got unpacked. Soul remembered some of the girls in the cabin from the previous year she was a counselor. Soul greeted everyone with a warm smile.

"Must be nice to see familiar faces, huh?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, just like your friends, right?" Soul replied with a silly smile.

"Yeah" Crystal still couldn't believe that Gold and Silver were here. Of course, why was she surprised? It was Gold, something like this should be expected. Something about Gold, was well…different. She acted different around Gold, but she always dismissed it as her getting angry at his immaturity, but she always felt something different inside her. Something she never felt when Silver, Emerald, or her other friends were around.

"So you've known them a long time?" Soul asked.

"Yep" She then remembered the time they all met. She remembered the first time she saw them, she remembered how she thought they were punks. She laughed a little in her mind.

'_I guess they may appear it, but deep down they are the best friends anyone could have asked for…' _Crystal thought.

"Well, I think we better go and show the kids around camp. I know where everything is though, so you don't have to come if you don't want to." Soul said getting off her bed.

"No, I'll come. After all, I want to know where everything is too" Crystal said.

"Alright girls, let's go!"

* * *

Gold and Silver were having trouble controlling the kids in their cabin. They were like wild monkeys with pants. In the end, Silver just assigned the kids to the bunks…much to the children's dismay.

"Alright guys, introductions. When I point to you, say your name." Gold said, then pointing at one of the kids. Once all the kids said their names, Gold pointed at himself. "In case ya don't know, the name's Gold." Then he pointed to Silver.

Silver remained silent and just stared at him with usual death glare, which Gold was immune to.

"Come on, we want to know your name…if you don't I'll nick-name you! How 'bout 'emo-ginger'? Fits doesn't it?" Gold said still pointing at Silver. The kids were laughing at the stupid remark Gold made.

"Silver" Silver said coldly after everyone stopped laughing like idiots.

"Are you sure it's not emo-ginger?" Gold asked.

"Entirely sure" Silver replied.

After the kids stopped laughing, Gold made another remark. "Nah, I'm pretty sure it's emo-ginger" The kids were getting a kick out of this.

"I'm pretty sure you're an idiot." Silver said getting out his chair. "My name is Silver, if any calls me emo-ginger, or anything that idiot calls me, I will not hesitate to feed you to the ursarang, got it?" Everyone just nodded, including Gold.

"Well guys, let me show you around camp. Follow me!" Gold said walking out the door.

* * *

"Over there's the baseball field" Gold said pointing to a baseball diamond with an outfield that had dying grass. Gold then pointed to a trail. "Down that trail you'll find the playground, basketball and tennis courts, volleyball…uh field thing…sand place…whatever" Gold was pointing down the hill where the main campground was. They walked down towards the campgrounds, and they walked past a barn. "Here's the spooky barn, it's off limits though…even to counselors!" Silver looked at the barn. It was almost completely made of rust and broken wood. If you punched the side of it, the whole wall would probably collapse.

"How do you know where everything is, anyway?" Silver asked with his hands in his pockets.

Gold turned towards him, "I used to go to camp here when I was a kid. One of the reasons I wanted to be a counselor this year. Anyway…" he turned towards the kids again, "Who wants to know where the battle area is?"

The kids exploded with "Me me me me me me!" It made Silver's head hurt for about the billionth time that day. Then to make matters worse, Silver heard several engines going off. They weren't loud, but Silver's head was hurting so it felt like race car engines.

"What's that Mr. Gold?" One of the kids said.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention. We have go-carts!" Gold said with thumbs up.

The word "go-carts" made the kids once again scream, and made Silver's head once again hurt.

"Can we ride them?" the kids asked.

"Later, later. Gotta ask Jay or Law about that one."

Gold looked over at Silver and saw the noise was getting to him.

"Well before Silver's head explodes, let's go to the battle area."

Silver followed with his hand against his forehead.

* * *

"GO IVYSAUR! RAZOR LEAF!" The pokémon obeyed without question and unleashed a wave of sharp leafs.

"DODGE IT, JIGGLYPUFF! SING!" It jumped into the air and once it landed, it hummed a beautiful lullaby, putting the enemy pokémon asleep.

"RETURN!"

Crystal and Soul's cabin were at the Battle Area, and two of the girls wanted to battle. Everyone else was just watching. Soul and Crystal were talking to each other, getting to know one another. They would get caught up in the battle every once in awhile, however.

"So, do you have any pokémon?" Soul asked.

"Oh yeah, all kinds! Well, they're not really mine, I just caught them for Professor Oak so he could research them." Crystal said.

"What? You work for Professor Oak?" Soul asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I'm also a research aide."

"Wow, must be so nice. You're so lucky!"

"I love it…but this whole counselor thing is a break from it. Guess everyone needs a break here and now, huh?"

"I guess so…did you bring any pokémon with you?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, but I only brought one though…it's a meganium…I call it Mega." Crystal said as she released her pokémon. Mega rubbed it's head against Crystal after being released.

"I only have one pokémon, it's a marill! I don't have a nick-name for it, though." Soul said as she released her marill. The marill ran up Soul's back and sat on her shoulder.

"Some people don't like nick-names."

"I guess I'm one of those people…or because I couldn't think of one. Did Silver or Gold bring a pokémon?"

"Silver probably did, but I don't know about…" Crystal started, but stopped when she saw Gold and Silver's cabin walk in the Battle Area. "Speak of the devil."

"Huh?" Soul turned around, "Oh hey guys! Over here!" Soul yelled!

They walked over to where the girls were. Gold shot Crystal a wink, "Sup?"

"What are you doing here?" Crystal asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? We can be here too!"

"Hey guys, we shouldn't fight!" Soul said, trying to calming them down. "So anyway we were just talking about you two."

"Oh really? What ya say?" Gold got excited.

"Just wondering if you two brought any pokémon." Crystal said.

"Oh, is that all? Well I always carry these two; Explotaro and Aitaro!" Gold said as he released typlosion and ambipom from their pokéballs. The two let out cries and all the kids were staring in amazement.

"Oh wow, these pokémon are so cool!" Soul said gazing at Gold's pokémon, which Gold was enjoying.

"Yeah, I get that a lot" Gold said scratching his nose.

'_Show-off…'_ Crystal thought.

"What about you, Silver?" Soul asked him.

"I always carry my full team, but I only take them out when I have to." Silver said.

"Oh come on! Please Silver! Just one? I reeeeealy want to see it." Soul pouted.

"Yeah, I want to see!" "Pretty please?" "Just do it!" The kids pouted.

Silver's headache started getting worse again. "…Fine." He said as he released his feraligatr. Feraligatr let out a huge roar that made some of the kids scared.

"That's enough," Silver said returning his pokémon to the ball.

"Wow, you must be really strong!" Soul starring at Silver, once again making him feel weird.

Silver was just remained silent, and pretended Soul wasn't staring at him. Soul realized she was staring at him and turned away blushing. Then they heard the intercom turn on.

"Ahem, lunch time campers! Head on over to the gym! Don't make me drag you all down here!"

After the announcement, all the kids rushed out of Battle Area, towards the gym.

"Who was that?" Crystal asked.

"That was Jay…who else?" Gold replied. "Come on guys! Lunch!"

* * *

Crystal and Soul were sitting at the counselor's table, eating their lunch. It was hamburgers, a classic camp lunch. She looked around in the gym. It was a basketball court, but it had a stage set up in it. Also lunch tables were set up so everyone could eat. There sure were a lot of kids at this camp. There were 13 girls in Crystal's cabin, not including her and Soul. She was rusty on the names, but she a month to get their names right. Crystal took a bite out of her hamburger. It was alright, she had never been a hamburger person. Soul on the other hand, literally consumed it in three seconds.

"I love me some hamburger! You know what I mean?" Soul asked.

"Uhhh, sure." Crystal said.

"So, do you like them?" Soul asked.

"Huh, the hamburgers? They're alright." Crystal asked.

"No no no…Silver and Gold. Do you like them?" Soul asked.

"Of course I like them, they're my friends"

"No, I mean _like _them" Soul said with a sly smile.

"W-What? N-n-no that's gross!" Crystal said blushing.

"Ohhhh, you're blushing! You do like one of them! Or maybe you like both and can't decide who you like more? I'll take one off your hands! Or maybe…"

"Just stop" Crystal said interrupting her before she started talking again.

"Okay fine. But hey, I think Gold likes you." Soul said.

Crystal about choked on her food. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean…he makes it kinda obvious, doesn't he?"

"Gold? He…He's just a friend…besides, he's a giant flirt." Crystal said, blushing hard.

"Is that why you're blushing? Oh hi Gold!" Soul said.

"As if that old trick is going to work…" Crystal said.

"What old trick?" Gold asked.

Gold was right behind Crystal, and when she turned around to see that he was there, it scared her big time.

'_Oh no, what did he hear? Crap, this is bad'_ Crystal thought.

"Nothing, Gold" Soul answered.

"What were you all talking about…never mind. Well, I'll just sit down here." Gold said as he sat down beside Crystal. It was a tight fit, but he somehow got in there. Crystal was uncomfortable, since the conversation she and Soul just had about Gold was well, awkward. Crystal was up against him, it made her feel so weird. She was blushing harder now.

"Why are you sitting here?" Crystal asked angrily.

"It's the counselor table" Gold said as he took a bite from his hamburger.

"No, why beside me? It's too tight here, I can barely breathe!" Crystal said trying to move out of the uncomfortable position she was in.

"Oh you know you love it, Super Serious Gal. Don't even try to deny it…I can tell by the colors on your face" Gold said pointing at her red face and laughing.

Crystal just ignored him and continued to talk to Soul. That didn't last too long though because Gold snuck in the conversation without Crystal noticing.

"So um…where's Silver?" Soul said, noticing Silver wasn't with Gold.

Gold chuckled "Oh him? He dropped his food and had to go to the back of the line, see?" Gold said as he pointed to Silver who was now in the middle part of line. Soul waved at him, and after staring at her with his famous glare, he waved back.

"Aww, I feel sorry for him." Soul said looking at him.

"He'll get over it…I don't even think he cares about it that much" Gold said finishing his burger.

'_He's kinda cute…'_ Soul thought.

Crystal and Soul started talking girl-talk again, which made Gold bored. Silver finally got his food, but he didn't want to squeeze in, so he sat on the far end of the table. Gold thought of ways he could bother Crystal. An idea popped in his head.

"My leg itches…" Gold said as he put his arm under the table.

"Am I supposed to care?" Crystal said, but then she felt something on her leg…it felt warm and it made her whole body weak. She put her hand where the feeling was coming from and felt a hand…it was Gold's.

She looked up at Gold, who was smiling. "Wh-What are you doing?" Crystal asked, seriously blushing.

"Oops wrong leg, maybe the one next to it?" Gold asked as he reached for Crystal's other leg.

"No! Get your hands off me!" Crystal said as she threw Gold out of the seat, but she also fell. Gold landed on his back and well Crystal…landed on Gold. They looked at each other until Gold broke the silence.

"Man Crys, if I knew you were THIS into me…"

Crystal got off of him and turned away, because her face had turned into the deepest red you could think of. "Shut up, you idiot. Pull that crap again and you'll regret it. Understand me?"

Gold got up, "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to go put my tray back. See you all later."

As Gold walked by Crystal, his hand "accidently" rubbed against the back of her legs.

"Oops"

Crystal flew into a blind rage a punched Gold right in the face. Gold fell down on the ground, and Crystal was ready to hurt him again if he dare make another stupid mistake.

"What did I just tell you?" Crystal said.

"Fine, totally worth it though…might I say, you've got some nice legs." Gold said laughing, and he ran down the row of tables before Crystal could hit him again.

Crystal sat back down with Soul. She was growling angrily. "I hate him so much."

Soul just laughed, "Alright, now I'm positive he likes you"

"…..just shut up, Soul" Crystal said as she took a drink of soda.

**A/N: Another chapter down. I kinda liked writing this one; in fact I look forward to writing the whole story in general. Some of the future chapters will be based off my camp experiences, and others I'll just come up with. Well review, love, hate, whatever.**


	3. Free Time

**A/N: So my internet died last weekend, so I couldn't update…also due to laziness. **

.

After lunch, everyone was called to the area in front of the stage. There were hundreds of chairs set up for everyone to sit down, but Gold and Silver chose to stand against the wall opposite of the stage. There was much chatter in the gym, it was echoing off the walls making the sounds even louder. Silver started to build a tolerance of loud noises by this point though, so it didn't bother him as much. Silver noticed Gold was rubbing his jaw.

"What happened?" Silver asked with some concern, but not a whole lot.

"Love happened, ol' buddy" Gold said with an idiot's smile.

"Crystal?" Silver asked already knowing the answer.

"Crystal"

"Why do you do that? One day someone won't be there to stop her from ripping out your throat"

"She wouldn't do that, she loves me too much!"

"I'm sure"

"Hey, at least I try! What about you? If a girl started flirting with you, ya wouldn't know what to do!" Gold said poking at Silver's head.

"That's because I don't care" Silver said grabbing his finger.

"Oh come on, you got to like someone! Who? Do I know her?" Gold asked trying to release his finger.

Silver just grunted, still holding on to Gold's finger. Gold then thought for a moment.

"Or is it a dude? Gee Silver, didn't know you were like that." Gold said. Silver tightened his grip on Gold's finger. "Hey, hey. I've got nothin' against that! That's cool and stuff. Whatever you're cool with." Silver's grip really started to hurt Gold's finger.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, jeez."

Silver took his apology and released his finger. Gold rubbed his finger and then went back to rubbing his jaw again. "You sure are a buzz-kill, you know that?"

.

Jay got on stage, and all the kids cheered when he did. Jay was having fun with this. He even started taking bows. _'Get on with it'_ Silver thought.

"Well kids, how ya enjoying Poké Camp so far?" Jay asked the kids.

The kids exploded with noise, once again making Silver's head hurt.

"Well that's good. So anyway, let me explain some stuff to you all"

The kids sighed. "Hey guys, they aint rules or nothin'. Just some stuff that you might like." Jay got the kids' attention. "So after lunch, there'll be somethin' called "free-time" and the name speaks for itself. It lasts until dinner, but that's only for today. When you wake up, you come down here for breakfast. After breakfast you all will have activities. Then lunch, then about 2 hours of activities. Then after all that, you all have free time until dinner, then more free time, then you report to your cabins. That's basically the schedule in a nut-shell. Basically what free time is, is where you all can do whatever you all want…within reason however. Step outta line and have to report ya'll to Law. Heh, that kinda rhymed."

The kids liked the free time idea. They could do whatever they wanted.

"ALSO! About activities, we have this little thing. Where some days you have activities with the same gender, and some days you have activities with both boys and girls. Like tomorrow the boys will have activities with only boys, then the next day they'll have activities with the girls. So basically this rotates every day. We will be combining cabins for activities by the way. So that's enough of me. Counselors, pick up the schedule on that table in the back" Jay said as he pointed to the table in the back. "It'll tell you your cabins activities and which cabins you'll be together with. Any questions?" Jay asked.

One kid raised his hand. "Yes?" Jay asked him.

It was one of the kids in Gold and Silver's cabin. The boy got up and cleared his throat, "Can we go now?"

Jay laughed at the kid's question. "Oh man, yeah. Yeah, ya'll can go now. Have fun kids!"

.

Crystal and Soul were on their way to pick up the schedules when they cut-off by Gold.

"Hey hey! Where you all going in such a hurry?" Gold asked.

"We're going to pick up the schedules, we were ASKED to, Gold" Crystal said throwing Gold out of her way, amusing Soul.

"O.K. jeez, calm down. You didn't have to throw me ya'know" Gold said getting up. "Man, you and Silver just love to injure me don't ya?"

Silver came from behind Gold and kicked his back, making him fall down again. "What was that for?" Gold asked getting in Silver's face.

"Just proving your point" Silver said tripping Gold, but he caught himself before he could fall.

"Heya Silver!" Soul said with a cheerful voice.

"Hello….umm" Silver said trying to remember what Soul's name was.

"Soul" Soul said sweatdropping.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm not the best with names" Silver said

"Hey know, that's not good to forget people's names like that and such" Jay said from behind Silver.

Everyone freaked out. "Where'd you come from?" Silver asked.

"My ways are secret, and I do not reveal them to just anyone" Jay said mysteriously. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Sup Jay?" Gold said.

Jay looked at Gold and smiled. "No, no way. That can't be Gold. That can't be little ol' Gold, can it?"

"You know it!" Gold said sticking his hand up, waiting for Jay to give him a high-five. Jay ignored his hand and embraced Gold in a bear hug. It looked Jay was trying to kill him. Jay finally let him go after a long time period of hugging.

"What're doin' here, Gold? You're a little old to be a camper 'aint ya?" Jay asked him.

"What do you think, man? I'm a counselor!" Gold said.

Jay burst into laughter. "Oh man, I never thought to see Gold a counselor. Guess you've matured some since the last we met, eh?"

Crystal and Silver just looked at each other and facepalmed.

"Well how ya been, Gold?" Jay asked patting him on the back.

"Good, guess you've been too, since the way you're acting. But what happened to your beard? You're all…beard-less. Hardly recognized you."

Jay rubbed his hand against his face. "Oh yeah….wife made me get rid of it…had some fond memories of that beard. Yeah, that's beside the point. So, have you been stayin' out of trouble?"

"Have you ever known me to be in trouble?" Gold said.

Jay just laughed and started patting Gold's back even harder, "Oh Gold, you 'aint changed a bit"

Crystal and Silver looked at each other again.

"Hello, Jay. Do you remember me? OR at least my name?" Soul said, directing the last thing she said to Silver, who wasn't paying attention.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. You were a counselor last year, correct?" Jay said.

"Yes, and my name?" Soul asked.

He thought for a moment, "Soul, right?"

"Right"

"Hard to forget a name like that, 'aint it?"

"Yes…yes it is" Soul said directing her words towards Silver, who realized what she meant but didn't care.

"Well I see that you brought family with you this year!" Jay said to Soul.

"Huh? What do you-" Soul started.

"Her!" Jay said pointing at Crystal. "She you're sister or something?"

"Who Crystal? No we aren't related!" Soul said. "We don't look that much alike, I mean take a good look at us. Do we honestly look like sisters to you?"

Jay examined both. "Well you kinda look alike…not like twins but cousins maybe"

"Oh Jay, you're so hopeless" Soul said.

"Well kids, gotta go and stuff. See ya Gold, Soul, others" Jay said. "Be sure to pick up you're all's schedule"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot" Soul said grabbing her and Crystal's schedules. They were in Cabin 7.

"Huh, we got same-gender activities with Cabin 9…that's that one girl and her sister's cabin. I know them so it'll be fun!" Soul said to Crystal, who was examining the activities for the week. The activities were generic camp activities; sports, hiking, mud-tug-of-war, etc. There were some weird ones that she didn't know what were. _'Guess I'll find out soon…or I can ask Soul'_

"And we'll be with Cabin 2 with boy and girl activates" Soul said. Gold started to laugh. Crystal looked at him. "What is it, Gold?"

"Guess who's in charge of Cabin 2?" Gold questioned Crystal.

"I don't know, who?" Crystal said. Gold pointed his finger at himself.

Crystal's eyes widened, "No…no you're lying. You're lying."

"Afraid not, beautiful" Gold replied with a wink.

Crystal turned towards Silver, "Silver, please tell me he's lying!"

"I'm afraid not, Crystal" Silver replied with some pity for her.

Crystal got on her knees and screamed to the sky, "NOOOOOO! WHY! IT'S A CONSPIRACY I TELL YOU!"

Soul was just giggling and then went to elbow Silver in the ribs. "Well I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other"

"I assume so" Silver said.

"Well just try to remember my name from now on; do you know what it is?"

"Yes, it's Soul"

Soul blushed a little, but Silver didn't see anything.

Crystal got up and grabbed Soul. "Well I guess we'll head back. See ya-" Crystal started but was interrupted by Gold grabbing her hips and swinging her around.

"Where are you going? It's only noon and we have free-time all day!" Gold said.

Crystal tried to release herself from Gold but found herself locked in his arms. "Let go…"

"Only if you hang out with us today, all day" Gold said whispering it in her ear, making Crystal turn red. She would have killed Gold if she wasn't so embarrassed.

"Fine, just let-"

"You go, I know but before I do." Gold said looking at her eyes.

Crystal looked up and saw that gold kissed her on her nose.

"There, that's a sample of things to come this month" Gold said releasing her.

Crystal's whole body died for a moment, then went to extreme rage, resulting in her roundhouse kicking Gold.

"And that's a sample of things to come if you pull that crap again, got it?"

"Oh come on Super Serious Girl, you know you loved it"

"Shut up Gold"

"Oh you're not denying it!"

Silver and Soul were just watching not quite sure what to think about the scene that was unfolding before them.

.

Gold and Silver returned to their cabin with the kids exhausted. They had been in the sun all day and the air-conditioned cabin felt like heaven. The kids were in the bathroom changing clothes, taking showers, brushing their teeth, whipping each other with wet towels, etc. Gold attempted to take a shower first but Silver got in the private bathroom before Gold walked in the counselor's room.

After everyone was done with their little bathroom adventures, they all got in their bunks and started talking to each other, about how camp was that day. Silver was wearing one of Gold's old shirts, it was kinda tight, but it didn't really matter since he was sleeping in it and not going out into public with it. It had a simple pokéball design on it.

Silver was reading a book on Steel type pokémon, which talked about different evolution methods that some Steel types have. After awhile Silver decided to go to bed. Once he started to lie down, Gold started to shake him.

"Silver! What are you doing going to bed this early?" Gold asked him.

"We have to get up early tomorrow. So I want all the sleep I can get." Silver said with his eyes closed.

"Come on, it's summer! It's SUMMER CAMP! You're supposed to stay up late, eat candy, tell jokes, and tell ghost stories" Gold realized Silver wasn't paying attention. "And besides, the ones who fall asleep first ALWAYS get pranked."

Silver opened his eyes at Gold, "If you even so much as think about pranking me, I'll-"

"Oh come now, Silver. Like I'd ever prank you! You're my pal, my amigo, my guy who's life I love to mess with." Gold said.

"I mean it, Gold"

"Yeah"

"…."

"Yep"

_Later that night…_

"Hand me the duct tape"

**A/N: Like I said, my internet died so I couldn't update, but now here's a new chapter. Besides I'm on spring break this week so I want to update again so look out for that! Thanks for the reviews by the way, even though it's only a few. It means a lot that you actually took the time to read this far. So thanks. Review or hate, one or the other. I'm getting views anyway.**


	4. Marshmallow Dodgeball?

**A/N: If you look downwards, you'll see another chapter**

Silver woke up to the sound of giggling. He opened his eyes to see all the kids outside the counselor's room laughing. Silver wondered what was going on, so he got out of his bunk…well tried to. Silver couldn't move, he was trapped in his bed. He now knew why the kids were laughing; someone had put duct tape all around his bed and trapped him under it. And Silver knew who did it too.

"GOLD!" Silver yelled, making the kids burst out laughing.

Gold was on his bed, silently laughing. When Silver yelled his name, he pretended to wake up from sleep. "What? I'm sleeping here" Gold said faking to be half-asleep.

"DON'T EVEN TRY IT! I KNOW YOU DID THIS!" Silver yelled loudly.

"What are you…oh wow. You're in quite the predicament aren't you?" Gold said pretending to be surprised. Gold turned towards the kids, "Alright, who did it?"

"Wasn't me" "I was asleep" "Whoever did is a dead man!"

"Gold…..when I get out of this…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Silver said trying to get out of his trap.

"Why do you keep accusing me?" Gold said innocently. "I know better than to prank someone like you"

"Now you're just taunting me" Silver said.

Gold started laughing, "Well, what are you gonna do about it? You're trapped and until I see an improvement in your behavior I'm not gonna cut you free"

Silver looked REALLY angry right about now. Silver started grunting and struggling. He was trying to free himself by forcing it off. Gold was amused by Silver's attempt to escape his trap.

"Good luck with that. That's a lot of duct tape, you'll be struggling for an hour and you won't even be remotely free" Gold said. "So why don't you just-"

Silver's hand burst through the duct tape, surprising everyone. Silver let out the most evil glare that Gold had ever seen. Gold just stood there, knowing his fate involved lots of pain.

"I think I'd better start running…" Gold said.

"You'd best" Silver said removing more tape from his bed.

.

Crystal and Soul sat down at the table, setting their trays down before them. They both had gotten cereal, but different kinds. Crystal got the cereal that was supposed to help you lose weight…as if that were true. Soul had gotten a chocolate-flavored cereal, wasn't healthy but hey, at least it was edible.

"Oh no, I forget to get milk for my cereal" Soul said. "I'm going to go get some, want one?"

"No thanks" Crystal said. "I don't like milk in my cereal"

"Alright then" Soul said getting up.

She walked to the place where all the food and drinks were. Soul grabbed her milk and threw in the air. She then caught it behind her head. "Success" she muttered.

As she walked near the gym doors, Gold burst through them. "Oh hi, Gold" she said cheerfully.

He stopped for a second and greeted her. "Hi. Bye"

Gold ran full speed away from the door. _'Wonder what's up with him? Maybe he has to go to the bathroom?' _Soul thought. As she walked by the doors, Silver kicked the doors open. "Oh hi Sil-" Silver just ran after Gold and ignored Soul. "…-ver" Soul finished. "RUDE"

Then all the kids in Gold and Silver's cabin ran in the gym and followed their counselors. Soul stood there a moment and processed everything that just happened. First Gold ran though the door, then Silver, then all the kids from their cabin…what just happened? She then started chasing them. When the kids finally stopped, she stopped as well. She moved past the kids to see what they stopped for. Silver had caught up with Gold and had him pinned on the ground.

"Ow, ow, oww. Silver stop! I'm sorry! STOP! OWW!" Gold pleaded.

"Oh you're not sorry…not yet" Silver said as he grabbed Gold's foot and started to drag him towards the gym door. "After I leave you hanging in a tree for a few days, then you'll be sorry" Soul walked beside Silver, who didn't seem to notice. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked him.

Silver looked over at her, "Nothing"

"Well, why are you beating up Gold in your pajamas in the middle of the whole gym?" Soul asked him.

Silver looked around. Everyone was starring at them in confusion, including Crystal. Then Law got up and walked towards them. "What are you doing?"

Silver just stood there, not knowing what to say. He wanted to say he was going to kill Gold, but that probably wasn't the best thing to say at this point.

"And why are you in your pajamas?" Law asked.

"These aren't pajamas, they're night-clothing!" Gold said. Silver kicked him. "Quiet" Silver said.

"Same difference, I hope you won't be wearing that all day."

"No sir, we're actually on our way back to our cabin to change, right kids?" Silver said.

The kids, who also were in "night-clothing" nodded. "Well then, you'll have to miss breakfast" Law said.

"WHAT? That's-" Gold started but Silver kicked him again, to prevent him from saying something stupid. "That's fine, sir" Silver said.

.

After breakfast, Gold and Silver's cabin had to report to the gym for their activity with Cabin 4. Apparently the first activity of the day was going to be dodgeball. Silver was still angry at Gold, and was waiting for his chance for revenge.

When they walked in, Jay welcomed them. "Howdy ya'll"

"Jay? What are you doing here?" Gold asked.

"I'm refereeing today's dodgeball matches!"

"Well then, what are the teams?" Gold asked.

"What do think? It's our cabin vs. your cabin!" One of the counselors from the other cabin said. The way he said it made Gold angry at him.

"If we're playing dodgeball, where are the balls?" Silver asked.

He was right, there were no balls anywhere, but there along the half-court line were marshmallows. Ones of all different sizes. Some were small, while others were large. "What's with the marshmallows?" One of the kids asked.

"Oh those? That's your ammo!" Jay said pointing to the marshmallows.

Everyone was confused by what he meant. "Oh for the love of…WE'RE PLAYING DODGEBALL WITH MARSHMALLOWS!" Jay said. "We didn't have enough dodgeballs to play with, so I had the great idea of using marshmallows! We always have extra anyway! So this is how we're going to use we don't use at campfires!"

Everyone was silent. Dodgeball with marshmallows? As awesome as that sounded, it was kinda weird. Gold broke the silence, "AWESOME! LET'S GO!"

"That's the spirit! Cabin 2, left side of the gym. Cabin 4, other side. Now before we begin, does everyone know the rules to this game?"

"I don't" One of the kids said.

"Alright, you get hit, you're out. You catch a ball, or marshmallow…you can bring back a fallen teammate and the person who threw it is out. That's this game in a nutshell. Anymore questions?"

Another kid spoke up, "I don't know if I want to play this game…"

"TOO BAD!" Jay said. "Let's play some DOGDEBALL!"

.

Crystal and Soul walked over the volleyball court to greet Cabin 9. One of the counselors walked over to them. "You're Cabin 7, I presume?"

"Yep-o-doodle, and you all are Cabin 9?" Soul said.

"Yeah, my names Clover, that's my twin sister over there. Her name's Rose." Clover said. Clover and Rose both had blonde hair, but Clover was a little taller than Rose.

"Pleased to meet you, Clover. I'm Soul"

"And I'm Crystal"

Clover looked at both of them. "Are you two-"

"No" Soul said.

"Well are you two-" Clover started to ask.

"We aren't cousins either" Crystal answered.

"Oh…well you two look so much alike"

"We know…" Soul said.

.

The match had begun, and marshmallows were flying everywhere in the gym. Gold and Silver's team had rushed for the marshmallows and had gotten them before Cabin 4 had gotten any, so they had to fall back to avoid getting hit with a barrage of fluffy madness. The kids were getting into the game, but the counselors were taking even more seriously than the kids were, except Silver who was standing in the back avoiding marshmallows. Gold went in the back to gather more marshmallows to throw.

"Don't you think it's a little unfair to the kids how the counselors are on the teams as well?" Silver asked.

"Not at all!" Gold said as he took a hop and threw a marshmallow. It curved and hit one of the kids in the head. "BOOM! Headshot!" Gold said.

"Yes, you can hit an eleven year-old with a marshmallow. Clearly you are the greatest athlete ever to exist" Silver said.

"Shut up"

The match got even more intense. Silver had gotten hit, and Gold along with some other kids were the only ones left on the team. Cabin 4 still both their counselors, along with the majority of their kids.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here" One of the counselors said.

"Yeah, not much chance for them, is there?" The other replied.

"That's what you think!" Gold answered.

"Oh really? Then take this!" The Cabin 4 counselors threw their marshmallows at Gold. Gold dodged the first one and saw a second one heading for his head. The marshmallow made contact with Gold's mouth, which caused him to fall the ground.

"Ha! We win!"

"Not so fast!" Jay said.

"What? He's out!"

"No he's not, he caught it! See?" Jay said.

They looked at Gold, who had caught it with his teeth. "No way, that's got of be against the rules!"

"There's no such rule! You're out! Gold, pick a teammate to come back in the game." Jay said.

"Alright, Silver! Get your butt in here!" Gold said.

"Silver's not here! He went to the bathroom!"

"WHAT? What do you mean he went to the bathroom? WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A GAME HERE!" Gold said.

"Watch out Gold!" one of the kids yelled.

"What?" Gold looked as he saw multiple marshmallows heading his way. "Whoa"

.

Crystal and Soul's cabin were playing volleyball against Clover and Rose's cabin. It was a friendly match and no one was really trying to win. Soul kept missing the ball however. Soul wasn't the most athletic person, but she still kept trying. Crystal admired her for that.

"AHHHH, I'm no good at these sorts of things" Soul complained.

Crystal knocked the ball back over the net. "Aww come on, don't get down on yourself like that. You have great determination, and that'll get you somewhere one day!"

Soul just smiled, "Thanks Crystal"

"INCOMING" Rose yelled.

"Wha-" Soul started as the volleyball landed on her face.

.

Silver had come back from the bathroom and Gold brought him back in the game. Silver returned to the back and went back to dodging marshmallows. After awhile, Cabin 4 only had one of their counselor's left on their side of the field, while Cabin 2 still had Gold, Silver, and 2 kids.

"Victory is within our reach!" Gold said.

"That's what you think" the counselor of Cabin 4 said as he threw two marshmallows at the kids, and then revealing a third one and lobbed it at Gold. Gold dodged the marshmallow, but the kids got hit. Gold gathered several marshmallows and was going to throw them shotgun-style. When he looked at his enemy, the counselor threw a marshmallow high above Gold's head.

'_What an idiot, anyone can catch that!'_ Gold thought. He was preparing to catch it, and to end the game. "Game over" Gold said.

"Not yet it's not" the counselor said as he threw another marshmallow at Gold. It hit Gold's chest, and the blow of defeat crippled Gold. The counselor laughed at him.

"Wow, I can't believe you fell for that old trick. Throw one high above their head so they'll be distracted so then you throw one at them. I didn't even expect that to even work." He continued to laugh at him. "Run along now, I have a match to win"

It was the final battle, the counselor of Cabin 4 vs. Silver. "Let's go you weakling" The counselor said and started with throwing multiple marshmallows at Silver. Silver playfully avoided them; it didn't even look like he was trying. It made the enemy counselor angry. He started to throw the marshmallow faster and more intense. Silver seemed to stop caring, and lazily dodged the marshmallows.

The counselor was getting more and more angry about the fact how he couldn't hit Silver. Silver seemed to lose more and more interest in the game and was getting lazier with his dodges, but still dodging them like a pro.

"ARGH! STOP…..DODGING…..YOU….."

"Dude, calm down. It's just a game. And what's more, it's with marshmallows" The other counselor of Cabin 4 said to his fellow counselor.

He looked at him, "…Just a game? I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUTUP YOUR STUPID FACE, WHILE I…"

He looked over at Silver, who was reading a book. "YOU'RE READING A BOOK?" he yelled.

Silver responded by turning the page. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!TAKE THIS!" he yelled as he threw three marshmallows in a row at Silver at blazing speed. "DODGE THAT!"

Silver sidestepped to dodge the first one, moved his head to the side to dodge the second, and didn't even have to dodge the third one because it was so off-target, and Silver never took his eyes off his book. Everyone was laughing at the counselor, even some of the kids from his own cabin. He was furious. He went to go pick up another marshmallow to throw at Silver, but as he soon discovered there were no more on his side. They were all on Silver's side. Then he noticed Silver closed his book, put it on the ground, and was walking towards the half-line point.

Gold yelled at Silver, "Silver get a marshmallow! They're in the back, behind you! GET ONE!"

Silver reached the middle, where the counselor was. "What do you want? A truce? Because you throw like a girl? Yeah, that's why you kept dodging and not returning fire, is that right?" he asked Silver. Silver remained silent. "Heh, stupid weakling"

Silver pulled something out of his pocket and underhanded it and it hit the counselor. When the counselor looked at what Silver threw at him, he freaked out. He threw a marshmallow at him. "If I were to return fire, it would of ended up as a never ending battle so I decided to wait until you wasted all of your ammo so I could use my one marshmallow I had with me ever since the beginning of the match..that and I also caught up on my reading." Silver said. "Also I wanted to make you feel like an idiot. Don't ever call me weak…idiot."

"Cabin 2 wins!" Jay announced.

.

After the final activities of the day, the dex-holders (and Soul) met up under a tree and discussed what all happened to them on the first day of activities. "Wow Silver that was really cool what you did!" Soul said after hearing about the "dodgeball" game.

Silver took the compliment. Then Gold spoke up, "Yeah then the next activity we had was piggy-back ride-racing. And I let Silver give me a piggy-back ride and he _just so happened_ to drop me"

"It was an accident" Silver said.

"That's a load of bull, and you know it!" Gold said.

Crystal pushed Gold over, "That's enough, calm down"

"Well all we did was play volleyball and duct tape one of the kids to a wall." Soul said.

"Taping someone to a wall is an activity?" Silver asked.

"Apparently" Crystal said.

"How 'bout that, Silver? DUCT TAPE. Brings back memories doesn't it. I remember like it was this morning." Gold said, clearly teasing Silver about what happened earlier that morning.

Silver responded by punching Gold's head. "Is that all you've got? You hit like a girl!"

Crystal then got up and kicked his kneecap, which made him fall on the ground in pain, "What was that? I couldn't hear you over your screams of pain from being hit by a GIRL!"

"Only…girls kick" Gold muttered.

"Oh really? Then how 'bout I punch your stupid little head? How 'bout that?" Crystal said as she got her fist ready.

"That's not fair….I can't…hit a girl" Gold said.

"Oh well" Crystal responded.

Silver and Soul just watched as Crystal inflicted pain on Gold. "Does this happen a lot?" Soul asked.

"On average" Silver replied.

.

Gold, Silver, and the kids in Cabin 2 were walking to their cabin for the night.

"Oh man, aside from being beaten to near-death on more than one occasion today, it was pretty exhausting. And I'm going to get some much needed sleep." Gold said.

"Yeah…have fun with that, Gold" Silver said as they reached the cabin.

"What do you mean?" Gold asked.

Silver simply pointed to the roof. Gold couldn't believe what he saw. Gold's bed was on the roof.

"WHA-WHAT IS THIS?" Gold fell to his knees.

"Revenge" Silver said as he walked in the cabin "Have fun"

"HOW'D YOU EVEN DO THAT?" Gold yelled. He thought for a moment.

'_Wait a minute, when he went to the bathroom…he actually came back here! And did this…'_ Gold thought. He was terrified what else Silver might do if Gold continued to stay on his bad-side. _'Note to self: DO NOT MAKE SILVER ANGRY…because he is very creative' _

**A/N: In the original draft, Crystal and Soul literally were nowhere to be seen, their only appearance was during freetime. So I tweaked the story a bit to include them some more. So anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **


	5. Another Day, Another Activity

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but my laptop hasn't been working since like, uhhh…a lot of awhile. It started working last week though, so now I can finally update. Sorry if it seems rushed, but I wanted to update before something else goes wrong with my laptop.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is that one thing that I don't own!**

.

Crystal's alarm went off, and she rolled over to turn it off. She looked over at Soul, who was still asleep. She amazingly didn't hear the alarm go off, and neither did the kids in the cabin. Soul was in her bed but she was in it the wrong way, her feet were where her pillow was and her head was almost hanging off the bed.

'_She must a heavy sleeper…and she must move around a whole lot…'_ Crystal thought.

Crystal went into the counselor's private bathroom and took a shower. She stood as the warm water hit her. It was so divine, but she had to save some for Soul as well. She then started to wash her hair and started to think about what the day was going to bring. She had activities with Gold and Silver's cabin today. They were to have an egg toss, then play softball, then something else but she couldn't remember what though. The thought of being with Gold on this day…it made her stomach turn. Wait, why was she feeling like this? Gold was her friend, but when she wasn't being a friend towards him, she was mad, annoyed, and something else. She sometimes felt this way whenever Gold did something that wasn't completely idiotic, but when he did something kind or brave…and sometimes when he would flirt with her.

While Crystal was in thought, she heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Crystal? Are you done yet? You've been in there for like 12 minutes!" Soul said.

Crystal realized she had been in the shower for way too long and was wasting all the warm water. She quickly got out, got dressed, did her hair, and brushed her teeth (All under a minute too) and opened the door to see a half asleep Soul, scratching her face and rubbing her eyes.

"Umm, sorry Soul. I got lost in thought" Crystal said.

"It's alright, I just need a warm shower to wake me up" Soul said walking like a zombie into the bathroom.

Crystal walked in the main cabin room and started to wake the kids up. When Crystal walked back into the counselor's room, she sat on the bed and read a book she had bought before she went to the camp. Crystal then heard Soul's shower turn on.

'_She must have dozed off a bit'_ Crystal thought a giggled a bit. She then heard a scream come from the bathroom. Crystal ran to the door, "Soul? Soul are you alright? What happened?"

There was silence for a while until Soul finally spoke up, "C-c-c-coooold….s-s-so c-cold"

_2 minutes later…_

Soul walked out of the bathroom with her towel over her body and looked over at Crystal. Crystal could feel the anger expelling out of Soul…and it was directed towards her.

"Umm, hi Soul…how your shower?" Crystal asked, already knowing the answer.

Soul just stood there, looking at Crystal. "….Cold….."

.

Crystal and Soul were eating in the gymnasium, waiting for Gold and Silver. Soul wasn't mad at Crystal anymore…well not entirely anyway. After all, Soul _did_ wake up after that shower.

"What are we doing today, anyway?" Soul asked.

"Egg Toss, Softball, and uhhh….can't remember" Crystal replied.

"Wouldn't be fun if that last thing was swimming?" Soul said.

Crystal blushed at the thought of her swimming with Gold. "Uhh, I seriously doubt that's the last thing we're doing today"

Soul laughed. "Yeah, I know. The boys and girls aren't allowed to go swimming together anyway, camp rule!"

"Thank goodness for that" Crystal said, "Well, Silver will probably know what else we're doing today."

"Yeah, Silver will definitely know…how long have you known him by the way?"

"I've known Silver just as long as I've known Gold…why?"

"No reason…why is Silver always, you know…" Soul started.

"Emotionless?"

"I was going to say 'hard to reach' but that works too I guess"

"That's to be expected I guess, considering his past and everything…"

Soul became interested instantly, "What about his past?"

Crystal, realizing she said too much just shoved food in her mouth, "Forget what I said"

Soul looked at the door to see Gold and Silver walk in, "Hey look, there they are now"

.

Gold and Silver got their food and walked over to where the girls were. Gold was walking fast towards them, while Silver walked slightly slower than normal speed.

"Hello ladies. Ready for our grand adventure?" Gold asked them.

"'Grand' isn't the word I would use" Crystal replied.

"How about…glorious? Amazing? Complete utter brilliance mixed with fantastic-"

"I would use… 'Annoying'"

"You're just saying that to be nice"

"You know, you two argue a lot" Soul said.

"Like an old-married couple" Silver said as he put more cereal in his mouth. Gold and Crystal went silent.

Gold laughed a bit, "Yeah, she wishes"

Crystal blushed, then became angry, and then went to violently injure Gold's face as Soul and Silver watched.

"Shouldn't you intervene?" Soul asked Silver. "I mean…he didn't really do anything wrong"

"I've learned to stay out of situations such as these…" Silver said chewing his cereal.

Soul took Silver's advice and just watched Gold's misfortune with Silver.

.

Everyone headed towards their first activity, and today it was an egg toss. Crystal had gotten over her blind and seemingly pointless rage and could tolerate Gold's presence once again. Enough for him to walk beside her without her kicking his feet that is.

When they got to the field where the egg toss was supposed to happen, they got a surprise.

"Howdy Gold, Silver, Soul, girl who kinda sorta looks like Soul whose name does not come to my mind as of this moment of time and place." Jay welcomed the counselors.

"It's Crystal" Crystal said.

"Oh, of course how stupid of me. Stupid, stupid, stupid. OKAY! I will now forever remember your name, Crystal" Jay said throwing his fist in the air.

"Yeah, yeah that's great and all but what are you doing here, Jay?" Gold asked him.

"I'm here in charge of this activity today" Jay said.

"Of course" Silver said with no enthusiasm at all.

"So kids…and counselors…get a partner for the egg toss!"

Gold walked over to Crystal, "Hey, Crys. How about you be my partner?"

"Sorry, Gold. I'm partners with Soul." Crystal said.

Gold walked back over to Silver, "Well I guess I'm stuck with you…"

"Not quite, one of the kids in our cabin asked me to be their partner" Silver said pointing to the kid.

Gold looked around for anyone to be his partner, but everyone had a partner…except Gold. He then walked over to Jay asked him to be his partner.

"Well I'll be…I would be most happy to be your partner Gold. I haven't had a good egg-toss in quite some time. It'll be great throwin' the old egg again" Jay said patting Gold's head.

Everyone got in front of their partner and waited for Jay to start the tossing of eggs.

"THROW THEM EGGS!"

As the game progressed, more and more people dropped their eggs and many had their eggs explode on them. The survivors of each round would take a step back and throw their egg to their partner.

Silver got out in the third round because he threw the egg too hard and it went over the kids head. Gold was struggling with Jay's throws. He threw the egg the way you would throw a baseball. Gold wanting to play it safe, decided to underhand the egg. Jay was mocking him for it.

"What? Your sister teach ya how to throw?"

Eventually just Crystal, Soul, Gold, and Jay were the only ones remaining. Crystal threw the egg right to Soul, but the egg hopped out her hands, but she was able to recover from it and catch it.

"That was close" Soul said.

"Wasn't she supposed to be clumsy?" Crystal asked.

**A/N: Why yes indeed, Crystal. Thank you for pointing out flaws in my writing, and I would re-write it so she would be more in-character but you see…shut up**

Jay threw the egg high, and Gold couldn't see it because the sun was in his eyes. When he finally saw the egg, he realized that it was going to land in front of him. So he dived for it, and it fell right into his hands, completely unharmed.

'_Why am I trying so hard to win this stupid game anyway? The only competition is Super Serious Gal'_ Gold thought. Was it because he wanted to impress her? Woo her with his egg catching skills? Oh well, he'd would think about it later.

'_Why am I trying so hard to win this stupid game anyway? The only competition is Gold'_ Crystal thought. She didn't want to lose in front of everyone…and Gold. Wait, no! She didn't want TO lose TO Gold. That's it. _'I won't lose to that stupid, immature, perverted, brave, strong, kind…wait, no. WIN! MUST BEAT GOLD!' _Crystal thought.

Gold threw the egg to Jay who did a rolling dive to catch it, the crowd went wild…all but Silver of course.

"Humph, show-off"

Soul got a wind-up, then suddenly stopped. She stood there in thought. Crystal and everyone were waiting for her to throw her egg.

"Hey! Throw the egg!" "Get on with it!" "Did she fall asleep or something?"

Then without warning, Soul lobbed the egg at Crystal's head. Crystal, almost having no time to react tried to block her face with her hands, but the egg made contact with her face.

Soul ran over to Crystal and helped her get back on her feet. "Oh my goodness, Crystal. I-I didn't mean to throw it that hard, it was an accident. Yep, definitely an accident." Soul said, not making eye-contact with Crystal.

Crystal wiped the egg from her face and looked at Soul's smile. "Soul, that accident wouldn't have anything to do with the shower incident this morning would it?"

Soul turned around with her usual care-free smile, "Oh don't be silly…why would I do that? Guess you'll need a shower now, huh?"

'_Yep, that was defiantly revenge…for whatever happened this morning between those two…'_ Silver thought, overhearing the girls' conversation.

.

After the egg toss, everyone went off to the softball field. A lot of people smelled bad, especially Crystal because of the eggs exploding on them. When they finally got over to the field, the umpire almost died from the horrible odor.

"Good God! What is that horrible smell? It smells like something covered in a dead corpse, crawled in a sewer and died!" The umpire said, covering his nose from the smell.

Everyone just stood there, until Silver spoke up. "It's just eggs, and they haven't even spoiled yet. They don't smell that bad."

"I HAVE A VERY SESENTIVE NOSE!" The umpire yelled.

"Alright then, well are we going to play or what?" Gold asked.

"Fine then. My name's Sheldon, and I'll be the umpire for this game. I'll also pick teams so the teams are even."

After the umpire put everyone on a team, the game started. Gold and Soul were on a team, and Silver and Crystal were on the other team. Gold's team was up to bat first, and he was up to bat first. Crystal was pitching for her team and Silver was the catcher. When Gold came up to bat, Crystal felt that weird feeling again…then she felt anger again.

"Come on Super Serious Gal! Give me a pitch!" Gold said taunting her.

Crystal winded up and pitched the ball. It was fast but it was wild. The ball flew over Gold's head, and everyone laughed at Crystal.

"What was that supposed to be?" Gold said taunting her.

Crystal kept her cool and pitched the ball a second time. It was even faster but it was still wild. This time it bounced off home-plate and hit Silver's head. Gold was laughing really hard now.

"Come on, Crystal! I can't hit the ball if it's not anywhere near me!" Gold said taunting her again.

Crystal was about to rush Gold and beat him with his own bat, but Silver called time-out and walked over to Crystal.

"I'll be honest, I want to beat Gold and we'll not going to win this way"

"I'm sorry, Silver. Maybe you should try pitching." Crystal said with her head down.

"No thanks, I came up here to give you some advice"

Crystal got interested in what Silver had to say, "Oh?"

"You're pitching the ball wrong. This is softball; you're pitching like you would a baseball. A softball's too big to pitch it like that, pitch it like softball players do. Do you know how to?" Silver said.

"Yeah but I don't think-" Crystal started to say.

"Just try it" Silver said walking back to the plate.

"Man, took you long enough. What were you two talking about over there?" Gold asked.

Silver just remained silent.

Crystal saw how softball pitchers pitch, it looked hard to do. She tried to go through the steps in her mind, and then she pitched it just like a softball pitcher would. It flew through the air perfectly at blazing speeds. It went so fast that Gold didn't have enough time to react and just swung the bat hoping to hit it, but he missed.

Everyone just stared; it went by so fast that no one saw it ever leave her hand. Gold just stood there and the umpire stood there in awe, until Silver called to him.

"What's the call?" Silver asked him.

"What? Oh umm…strike."

Soon after, Gold struck out and it was Soul's turn up to bat. Soul was scared of Crystal's pitching speeds and was too scared to swing. Crystal didn't want to throw it very hard to Soul since she wasn't very athletic, so she threw it slow and easy so Soul could hit it.

When Soul swung, she fell on the ground. Everyone was laughing at her, she felt so embarrassed.

'_Wow, she can't hit the ball at all can she? I'll just it out of the strike-zone, that way I can walk her and she can still get on base' _Crystal thought.

Crystal threw pitched the ball to the outside. It was clearly a ball, but Soul swung at it anyway and when she swung, she about fell over again.

Soul was feeling really embarrassed and was about to just walk back to the dug-out, but then Silver called time again. Instead of going over to Crystal, he stood up and spoke to Soul.

"Your batting stance is wrong, that's why you keep falling over when you swing." Silver said with cold tone.

"What? Well I don't how to ummm" Soul said.

"Her, let me show you" Silver said.

"Wait what?" Soul asked.

Silver was suddenly behind her, and grabbed her arms. "Put your arms here, and hold your bat here. You need to keep your feet parallel too, squat a little. Like that, see?" Silver said.

Gold whistled at Silver, "Get'cha some, Silver!"

Silver didn't pay attention to Gold, he was showing someone how to swing the bat despite what it appeared he was doing.

Soul on the other hand, was even more embarrassed than before. She appreciated what Silver did, but it was so…it made her feel….

"When I tell you to swing, swing straight-through, got it?" Silver told Soul.

Soul snapped out of her thoughts and nodded to Silver.

Crystal understood what Silver did, and pitched the ball right down the middle, slow and easy.

Soul started to freak out and was about to fall over again. Then Silver told her to swing. Without thinking she swung the bat the way Silver taught her, and she hit the ball. It was a line-drive to left field, but Soul was just standing there.

"Hey! Run to first!" Silver told her.

"Ummm, right." Soul said, running towards third base.

"THAT'S THE WRONG WAY! WRONG WAY!" Silver yelled at her.

.

It was Silver and Crystal's turn to bat, and Silver was up to bat. It was part of his "strategy".

"I'll get on base for sure, since Gold's pitching. That way when I'm on base, you'll get a hit and get me in plus since you're so fast, you should be able to get at least a triple or even better." Silver said.

"Okay but Silver, don't you think you're taking this game too seriously? I mean it is meant for fun and for the kids" Crystal said.

"I refuse to lose to Gold…to _anything_" Silver told her.

"If you want to win so badly, then why'd you help Soul? She _is_ on Gold's team after all."

Silver stood there a moment then walked over to home plate.

"I'll never understand you, Silver" Crystal sighed.

Gold was pitching for his team, and Soul was catching…who was scared that the ball would kill her if she didn't catch it.

"You ready Silver? Here comes the heater!" Gold said preparing the pitch.

"It's not smart to tell the batter what pitch you're about to throw" Silver said.

"It's not like you'll hit it any way!" Gold said as he pitched the ball.

Silver swung and the ball flew high to center field, but the center-fielder wasn't paying any attention so he missed the ball.

Silver made it to second base before the outfielders threw it in.

Now it was Crystal's turn to bat. When she got up to the plate, Gold was ready to strike her out. Gold winded up the pitch and threw what appeared to be a curveball.

Crystal waited for it and swung to make full contact with the ball and it went all the way to the fence.

"OH COME ON!" Gold yelled.

Silver made to home, and watched as Crystal was making her way towards third base. When she rounded third base, she saw Gold on home plate, holding the ball.

"Just try it, Crystal." Gold said taunting her to try to score.

Instead of going back to third she just kept running towards Gold. All the kids on her team were yelling at her to go back.

"Go back!" "He'll tag you out!" "Why did we get stuck with her?"

Silver just watched, and waited for the scene to play out.

Crystal ran closer to Gold. Then when Gold held his ground ready to tag her, she jumped and stuck her foot out in front of her. Her foot made full contact with Gold's face, forcing him to fly backwards, dropping the ball.

Crystal landed right on home plate, and her team applauded for her.

"SAFE" the umpire called.

"Wait! No, I tagged her out! She's out!" Gold said getting up.

"You dropped the ball, it's dead ball. She's safe." The umpire said.

"I hate softball" Gold said as he fell to the ground.

.

It was late so Crystal and Soul were about to go to sleep. Crystal's team won the softball game, Silver was happy that he beat Gold…if you would call the emotionless expression he gave when his team won happiness that is.

"Today's activities sure were fun, right?" Soul said.

"Yep, some more than others however" Crystal said, referring to the egg toss.

Soul just laughed and started to close her eyes when Crystal spoke up again.

"Silver sure was helpful in the softball game today. Teaching you how to swing, giving me that pointer on pitching…"

Soul remembered what happened during the game, what Silver did. He probably didn't even realize what he did too. She blushed at the thought, it seemed innocent enough what he did but Soul felt so warm when he was holding her arms.

"Well, see you tomorrow" Crystal said turning off her lamp.

"Yeah, good night" Soul said, still thinking about Silver.

**A/N: OMG I FINALLY UPDATED! Like I said, my laptop has gone bad recently and I haven't even been able to write a new chapter, but now it's done. Sorry if it seems rushed but I really wanted to update. Some of the next chapters will have pokémon battles in them so look out for that! **


	6. The Super Dooper Day

**A/N: Hey guys! Remember me? No? Oh, well here's the next chapter. Delayed because of laziness!**

"AAAHHHHHHH! Save me, oh somebody save me!" Crystal yelled.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Scream all you want!" the man said. He wore a mask, a top hat, a monocle a black cloak, and had a gigantic moustache. He had kidnapped Crystal and had her tied up in the highest tower in his dark, gloomy castle.

"In minutes, my big-evil-generic-zappy-freezing-laser of complete and utter chaos" *lighting and thunder sound effects* "will shoot a giant laser at sun, causing the sun to turn into a giant ball of ice, and the Earth will become a giant, empty, freezing wasteland…and then I WILL RULE THE WORLD! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Crystal just stared at him, "I'm not quite sure where you're going with this. I mean, how will freezing the Earth help you rule the world? That doesn't make any sense"

"SILENCE! I AM THE GREATEST EVIL GENISUS EVER TO EXIST EVER!" The evil man said.

"Riiiiiiiight" Crystal said.

"AND! When I rule the world, you will become my bride!"

"I would never marry you! My heart already belongs to another!"

"YOU HAVE NOT A CHOICE!" The man took his hat off, and pulled out a potion. "When you drink this, you will fall in love with me!"

"Oh no, who will save me?" Crystal yelled.

"No one can save you now!"

Just then, the wall exploded and a wave of smoke entered the room.

The man turned, "Who is there!"

Then a muscular, tall, handsome, superhero walked in, "It is I…Super-Gold!" *Da da daaaa*

"Grrrr, not Super-Gold" *Da da daaaa* "For he is the greatest and most handsome hero ever to exist EVER!" the man said.

"Yes, and I am here to stop your plans, and save the beautiful young lady there." Super-Gold said.

"Oh Super-Gold" *Da da daaaa* "I just knew _you _would come to my rescue" Crystal said.

"And he's not alone!" A voice said. "For it is I, Super-Gold's" *Da da daaaa* "brave and loyal side-kick…Silver-Lad!"

"Oh yeah, don't forget about him…" Super-Gold said. "Quickly, Silver-Lad. I'll go stop the vile villain and save the young women, you go stop the laser!"

"Alright!" Silver-Lad said.

"It does not matter, you cannot defeat me Super-Gold" *Da da daaaa* "I AM INVINICIBLE!"

"That may be so, but I know the source of your power!" Super-Gold said.

"Impossible! You lie!" The man said.

"Behold!" Super-Gold said as he threw a razor at the man face, shaving of his moustache.

"Oh no, it took me ten years to grow that! I can't rule the world without awesome facial hair!"

"And it'll take you another ten years to grow it back and you'll plenty of time to do it too…IN JAIL!"

"OH NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh Super-Gold" *da da daaaa* "You saved the day again" Crystal said as Super-Gold untied her.

"That I did, Silver-Lad, how goes the laser?"

"Oh no, I can't stop the countdown of the laser. Oh if only I were as awesome and handsome as you were" Silver-Lad said.

"Don't worry, Silver-Lad! You may be almost as awesome as me one day…but never as handsome…NO ONE can be this handsome." Super-Gold said. "Now…stand back, I will solve this problem"

Silver-Lad, Crystal, and the evil man ran into the corner, waiting for what Super-Gold would do to stop the laser countdown. Super-Gold punched the laser and it turned into dust.

"CURSE YOU, SUPER-GOLD!" *Da da daaaa* the evil man yelled.

"You know, Super-Gold" *Da da daaaa* "I've been meaning to ask you, why does that song play every time your name is mentioned?" Silver-Lad asked.

"Silver-Lad…don't ask questions you don't know the answer to" Super-Gold said.

"But isn't that the reason for asking-"

"WHAT did I just tell you?"

"Yes, sir"

"OH, take me you strong, handsome man" Crystal said.

"Indeed" Super-Gold said as he grabbed Crystal and flew out the hole he made moments earlier.

"Oh Super-Gold" *Da da daaaa* "You're the best, don't ever let go of me!" Crystal said.

"I would never-" then all of sudden, Super-Gold started to lose altitude, and started to plummet towards the Earth.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, my powers of awesome are failing!"

They both screamed as the ground became closer, closer, closer….SPLAT

.

Gold opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain. He was on the floor beside his bunk. Apparently he had rolled out on bed, and landed on the cold ground.

"I'm alright" Gold said getting up "Man, that was one weird dream…then again, it was pretty awesome…aside from the whole, falling to my death thing. It was weirdly awesome!"

Gold looked over to Silver's bunk, but Silver wasn't there. "Huh, that's weird. Where's Silver-Lad…errr I mean Silver?"

Gold checked the bunk room, the bathroom, the private bathroom, but Silver wasn't anywhere in the cabin.

"If he's not inside, that means he's…" Gold started.

Just then, Gold heard a loud noise come from behind the cabin. Gold walked outside the cabin and heard another noise, coming from behind the cabin. He went behind the cabin to see Silver and his weavile. Weavile was using its claws to cut down trees. Silver turned around at Gold, then he turned back towards weavile.

"What are you doing?" Gold asked Silver.

"Training…focus near the left, weavile." Silver answered.

"This early?" Gold asked yawning.

"I usually get up earlier, I've been slacking recently on training anyway"

"So? Give them a break every once in a while! I haven't trained my pokémon in awhile either"

"That doesn't surprise me, now I need all the training I can get today, so I'm taking the day off."

"Wait…what? You can't do that!"Gold said.

"Watch me" Silver said walking away.

Gold grabbed Silver's legs, but Silver just kept walking, dragging Gold along with him.

"You can't leave me alone today!"

Silver ignored him and kept walking, for about 5 minutes until he couldn't take Gold's whining anymore.

"Fine, how about this?" Silver said.

Gold became quiet and listened.

"We'll switch off every-other activity. You'll watch them during one activity, then I'll watch them the next, and so on…understand?"

"Umm, sure…but what they ask about you or me being missing?"

"Just make something up, you're good at that"

"Okay…hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

.

Gold went down to breakfast and as usual, Crystal and Soul were waiting on him. He got his breakfast and made his way over to the table where the girls were. He sat down and ate, everything was alright until Soul noticed Silver wasn't there.

"Hey, uhh…where's Silver? Why isn't he with you?" Soul asked Gold.

"He's…umm…ehhh….in the….bathroom" Gold answered.

"Oh okay" Soul replied cheerfully.

_10 minutes later…_

"You know…Silver's been in the bathroom for awhile now" Soul said.

"Umm…he might be having trouble?" Gold said.

"Eww gross" Crystal said.

.

After breakfast, Gold headed on over to the pool area. It was pool day and boys got to go swimming first. This camp had an in-door pool, so he and the kids from his cabin walked over to the front door of the building that had the pool in it. While they were waiting, Cabin 4 made their way over to where Gold was.

Gold didn't like the counselors of Cabin 4. They always gave him a very dirty look. Just like the one in the marshmallow dodgeball game. They were your average "we're awesome and everything we do is awesome" kind of guys. Still, they came over and looked at Gold.

"Sup, man? Where's the other dude…the red-head?" One of the counselors said.

"Bathroom" Gold lied.

"Whatever" The other counselor said.

The way they said things angered Gold, they just acted like they were the two greatest things ever to walk the Earth and everyone should bow down to their presence.

"By the way, what's your name, dude?" The counselor asked.

'_Wouldn't you like to know?' _Gold thought. "Gold…and the red head is Silver"

"I didn't ask for the red head's name" he said.

Gold didn't like to be looked down upon, especially by these two.

"Well then, my name's Chase, and this is Logan" Chase said.

'_Hello Chase and Logan, now go far away from me_' Gold thought.

.

Crystal and Soul walked to one of open fields with their cabin, Cabin 9 were waiting for them. Clover and Rose waved at them.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Clover called out.

"Hey! So you guys know what today's activities are?" Crystal asked Clover and Rose.

"We don't know, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with those two things over there." Rose said.

There were two giant furret balls in the middle of the field.

**A/N: You know…those balls hamsters run around in? Yeah that…but bigger…just clearing it up, back to the story!**

"Are the kids supposed to get in those?" Soul asked.

"I guess…this'll be interesting." Clover said.

"Guess so" Crystal said.

.

The pool was very warm, luckily it was had a basketball hoop at the deep end and a diving board as well.

All the kids, including Gold jumped in the second the lifeguard got done explaining all the safety rules…which no one really listened to.

Gold was throwing the kids around in the pool, playing "pool basketball", and diving awesomely in the pool off the diving board. Needless to say, he was hogging all the attention; even the kids from Cabin 4 started paying more attention towards him. Chase and Logan didn't like that too much.

Gold got back on the diving board preparing for another jump, "Hear ye, hear ye! Gold, the royal king of diving will now perform the greatest dive you will ever see in your lives!"

Gold jumped once then dived straight in the pool. He got a lot of cheering when he got back up in the water, but there was also some laughing from none other than the counselors of Cabin 4.

They had a good reason to laugh too. Gold's trunks came off during the dive, mostly because his trunks were very baggy.

"Hey! Give that back!" Gold yelled.

Chase and Logan looked at each other and nodded, "KEEP AWAY" they both yelled.

.

Crystal and Soul were sitting down with Clover and Rose, watching the girls in their cabins race around in the giant furret balls. The whole thing was pretty hilarious, most of the time the girls would lose control and fall over or ram into things…and people.

"So, how do guys like camp so far?" Clover asked everyone.

"Same as every year…AMAZING!" Soul said.

"Is this your first year being a counselor?" Rose asked Crystal.

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun…plus I needed a vacation I guess" Crystal said

"Vacation? From what?" Rose asked.

"I'm-"

"She's a research assistant for Professor Oak" Soul said.

Rose and Clover looked at Crystal in amazement, "No way! Professor Oak? That guy's super smart! It must be awesome working there!"

"Yeah, it's a dream-come-true but, after awhile it gets pretty stressful for someone my age. So Professor Oak let take a vacation for awhile" Crystal said.

"So anyway, who are those two guys you hang out with?" Rose asked.

"Oh them? They're my friends, Gold and Silver" Crystal said.

"Their my friends too, you know…" Soul muttered.

"Friends? We just assumed they were your boyfriends or something" Clover said.

Crystal and Soul blushed, Crystal thought of Gold, which made her blush more. Soul thought of Silver…and what happened the previous day. The thought almost made her collapse.

"W-what? No! Of course not!" Crystal said, trying to clear her mind of Gold, or anything that might relate to him.

"I don't know, I think he's kinda cute…oh I see blushing!" Clover said.

"Wait, is Gold the one with red hair?" Rose asked.

"No, that's Silver"

"I think the guy counselor with the glasses from Cabin 1 is pretty cute" Rose said.

"Forget it, I heard him talking to his girlfriend over the phone this morning" Clover said.

"That's depressing…oh well. There's always Gold!" Rose said joking.

Crystal jumped and looked over at Rose.

"Better watch out Crys, Rosie might take your man if you're not careful." Clover said poking Crystal.

Crystal started to blush again, "He's not my-"

"Don't worry, Crystal. I don't like him like that…but if you want my advice, you bettar get moving on Gold before someone else beats you to it" Rose said.

Crystal opened her mouth but quickly shut it, as she didn't have anything to say. She looked over at Soul, who was curled up in a ball, still embarrassed out of her mind.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" a voice yelled.

The girls looked over, and one of the campers in the ball lost control and started barreling towards them. All the girls managed to get out of the way…except Soul who was still on the ground unaware of her surroundings.

SPLAT

"…I'm okay…ow" Soul muttered.

.

'_Steal my trunks will they? I'll show them…oh yes it is indeed time for revenge.'_ Gold thought. Silver would be taking his shift with the kids in about ten minutes, giving Gold plenty of time to sneak in the kitchen, steal a bucket of raw, smelly, sticky meat and throw it at Chase and Logan. That of course was only Phase One. Phase Two would be to sneak into Cabin 4 when Chase and Logan are taking showers to remove the smell off them. Then Gold steal all their clothes so they wouldn't have any clothes for the remainder of the camp.

'_It's full-proof! Absolutely nothing about this plan is complicated or stupid. I am a frickin' genius'_

**A/N: I completely agree**

Gold told the kids from his cabin to proceed to the next activity of the day, and went back in the pool building and waited by the door to surprise Chase and Logan with his plan.

.

Crystal, Soul, and the rest of the gang went in the back so they could get to the girl's locker-room quicker.

They started getting dressed when Crystal realized she left her bag with her bathing suit in it back over at the cabin.

'_I shouldn't be gone for long…I'll be back before she realizes I was gone in the first place.' _Crystal thought.

Crystal snuck over to the door and slowly opened…and got a little surprise.

.

"SURPRISE MORONS!" Gold yelled as he threw the bucket of disgust at his target. He felt a sense of victory come over him…then he realized who he threw the meat on. Crystal.

Crystal stood there, it was impossible to tell how she was feeling, but Gold knew exactly how she was feeling…angry. And an angry Crystal usually meant a dead Gold…very dead.

Gold looked at the wall and realized he was in front of the girl's locker-room…yeah he was as good as dead.

"Umm…hi. Now, Crystal…I'm sure you're very upset but you see this was all a mistake. That bucket of sewage wasn't meant for you-"

Crystal just growled at him, you could defiantly see anger on her face now. The only thing going through her mind was "Kill Gold…slowly and painfully"

Gold started to panic at this point, "C-crystal it wasn't my fault! It was an accident! It wasn't for you it was for s-someone else, and I thought you were them but I...I….I think I'd better start running."

"You'd best" Crystal growled.

_3 seconds later_

Gold was running down the hallway as fast as he could. He couldn't remember the last time he ran this fast. He rammed his shoulder into the door, forcing it to open. He quickly turned around and closed it, then continued to run. Crystal drop-kicked the door open and continued to chase after Gold.

.

"Hey where's Crystal?" Soul asked.

"Wasn't she with you?" Clover said.

"I thought she was" Soul said. "I'll go look for her, do you mind looking after everyone?"

"It's alright, just hurry back, okay?" Rose said.

.

Gold ran through the basketball court with Crystal catching with him. He wasn't sure where he was running to, but he knew he had to get away from Crystal until she calmed down.

Crystal was blindly racing towards Gold in a fit of rage. Sooner or later she would catch up, and when she did…Gold would experience the full power of Crystal's wraith.

Gold ran off the basketball court and on to the tennis court. He kept running and managed to jump over the net. When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw that Crystal _dived_ over the net and rolled back on her feet.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap" Gold muttered as he raced for his young life.

.

Soul walked outside and started to look for Crystal. She checked the bathroom, the gymnasium, the battle area, the field there at last and even locker-room again, but still no Crystal.

'_Where is she?' _Soul thought. She was taking a long time to find. She promised she would be back soon, but this was taking longer than she thought. '_Maybe she went back to the cabin?'_

Soul started to walk back up towards the cabin. The cabins were on the hill so it was a pain to go back up to the cabins, it was one of the only things Soul hated about the camp. Soul had always loved the camp though, even as a child.

She had so many happy memories of the camp. It was the best places in the world in her opinion. The camp had lost some of its popularity over the years but it was still fairly popular and Soul's favorite place in the world.

Soul then heard some rustling in the bushes from behind one of the cabins. She walked over towards the sound.

"Crystal? Is that you? Crrrrrryyystaaaaal?" Soul said.

Then something jumped out at her. She couldn't see what it was at first, but when she got a clear view it turned out to be a pokémon!

It was a budew, they're most common in the Sinnoh region but Soul remembered seeing some in the Illex Forest once during a visit to Goldenrod City. Soul didn't know a whole lot of pokémon, but she knew this one was rare. She wasn't going to let it get away so she ran in the cabin and looked through her bag hoping she may have packed an extra pokéball with her, but she didn't. She hadn't bought one in years.

So she looked through Crystal's bag and found a bunch of weird pokéballs she hadn't seen before. She took the only one she knew the old red and white and ran out of the cabin, to go a try to find where the budew ran off to.

.

Gold ran towards the playground, hoping he could lose Crystal in the confusing mazes of the playground. He ran full speed at the slide and ran upwards to the top. He could hear Crystal doing the same thing so he had to be quick. He then ran to the rope bridge, but he lost his balance and fell down.

He looked behind him in horror as he saw Crystal. Her body gave off a dark aura and fear struck Gold as he realized, these could be his final moments. He got up a slowly backed away from her as Crystal started to walk the rope bridge. Gold started to jump on the bridge, making the whole thing start to shake violently. Crystal struggled to keep her balance, but she kept making her way towards Gold. Gold shook the bridge as hard as he could, but she just kept getting closer.

So Gold turned around to keep running but there was only a slide on this side of the playground. So he dived head-first down it, a Crystal ran down the slide. Gold got off and ran under the playground.

"I'M SORRY! SHOW MERCEY!" Gold yelled to Crystal.

Gold saw a little opening that looked like an entrance back upstairs. It was small but he had to try. He quickly got half his body, and then tried to pull the rest of his body through the hole but Crystal grabbed his legs trying to pull him back. Gold tried as hard as he could to pull himself in but Crystal gave one forceful tug and gold slipped right into Crystal hands.

Gold tried to struggle his way to freedom but Crystal pinned him to the ground.

"Please don't hurt me" Gold begged.

"Don't worry, Gold" Crystal said. "I won't hurt you…much"

.

Soul looked desperately for the budew but couldn't find it. She went looking out in the woods to try to find it, but couldn't. Had she just seen things? She decided to turn back, it was long gone by now.

Then when she turned around she saw the budew eating some berries. Without thinking she called out her marill and had it attack.

"Go marill use water gun!"

Marill did as ordered and fired water from its mouth at the budew. Unfortunately the attack had no avail, water moves were weak against grass pokémon. Soul didn't battle so she didn't know any strategies.

'_I guess there's no choice then'_ Soul thought.

Soul winded up and threw the pokéball at the budew. It made contact and the ball absorbed the pokémon and then closed. Soul cheered with happiness but then she noticed the ball was shaking violently. She didn't know what to do and started to panic. She picked up the ball and then the ball opened and the budew popped out.

She screamed and fell to her knees. Budew turned around and released a powder towards marill. Soul didn't know what was going on but when she looked at marill, it's eyes were closed and wasn't moving. She tried to get it to move but no response. She started to cry.

"Oh no, its dead…please no"

Budew shot another powder out, this time towards Soul. Soul tensed up and waited for the end to come.

"ICY WIND!"

Just then, a cold breeze hit the powder and dissolved it, and hitting the budew at the same time. Soul opened her eyes to see someone and a pokémon beside him. The person was Silver, with his weavile.

"S-silver?"

"Stay down, another icy wind, GO!" Silver said.

The weavile followed Silver's command and shot a bone-chilling wind towards budew, knocking it out. Then Silver pulled out a pokéball and threw it at budew. This time the ball shook three times, made a weird sound, and then the ball returned to normal. Budew had been caught.

Silver picked up the ball and threw to Soul. Soul looked at him with tearful eyes.

"That's what you were trying to do right? Catch it? Well there you go, have it." Silver said.

Soul looked at the pokéball, then looked at marill again. Silver opened his bag and pulled out some medicine.

"It's not dead, it's just asleep" silver said as he sprayed the Awakening on marill. In an instant, the maril woke up and jumped into Soul's arms. Soul was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Oh marill, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Soul said.

"Using a water type against a grass type is a stupid plan, what were you thinking?" Silver asked her.

"Well, I really wanted it…and I don't have any other pokémon"

"Well now who have two"

Silver turned around and started walking out of the woods. Silver was so smart and strong. Why couldn't Soul be like him? Soul hated being weak, she wanted to be strong like Silver and without thinking she blasted out at Silver.

"PLEASE TRAIN ME!" Soul yelled.

Soul put her hand over her mouth to prevent from something like that happening again. Silver turned around, "What?"

Soul blushed and looked at Silver, "Please train me, Silver. I don't want to be weak anymore. I want to be strong like you, besides I feel like if I get stronger, my pokémon won't get hurt real bad again."

Silver thought to himself for a moment. Soul felt like an idiot, asking a person she hardly knew to train her! She was just about to run away when Silver replied.

"Fine" Silver said.

Soul couldn't believe what she had just heard, "What?"

"I'll train you…you look like you could use the help you can get after that pathetic performance"

Soul wasn't sure what to think about Silver's comment but still she was happy.

"Thank you, Silver! Thank you, thank you, thank you" Soul said as she ran over to him and hugged him. The both felt awkward and Soul backed away and stared at her feet until Silver spoke up again.

"Let's go back towards camp"

"Alright, but can I ask you a question?"

"Fine"

"Why were you in the woods?"

Silver was quiet, "No reason…can I ask you a question?"

"Alright"

"…Why are you in a bikini?" Silver asked blushing, not looking directly at Soul.

Soul realized she still had her bathing suit on and blushed madly. "Don't look! Don't look at me!"

.

"Umm, Crystal. I'm _really_ sorry about throwing that stuff at you." Gold said.

"I know you are, Gold" Crystal replied happily.

"It was an accident, it wasn't meant for you. I swear."

"I believe you"

"Soooo…will you untie me please?"

"No"

Crystal had tied Gold to the tetherball pole and had jus finished tying him up.

"It's getting close to lunch though"

"No"

"Will you let me go at any point today?"

"No" Crystal said as she walked away.

"Come back! Fine! Silver will save me!" Gold yelled. "Oh who am I kidding? Silver would probably find humor in this and walk away too…come on powers of awesomeness! Unleash the power of Super-Gold!"

Then Gold's stomach growled, "I'm so hungry…"

**A/N: That's that. Well I'm back, but I never really left I was just super lazy. I hope to get another chapter up as soon possible…depends how lazy I get…**


	7. Training Begins! Also GoKarts!

**A/N: *Enter witty opening message here***

**Disclaimer: *Enter that here***

Soul's Pokégear vibrated to wake her up. Soul however did not want to get up since it was 5:30. Why did she set her silent alarm for 5:30 you ask? Because Soul was going to sneak out into the woods and meet up with Silver so that they could start her training. Apparently Silver wanted to train when they had free time, like mornings. Soul hated getting up this early, but some magical way she rolled out of bed, got dressed, got her stuff, and snuck out of the cabin.

Soul went to the spot Silver told her to meet him. Silver was waiting for her, leaning against a tree. Soul was still half-asleep but Silver seemed to be wide awake.

"Ready to start?" Silver asked.

Soul didn't really hear what Silver said. Her hearing hadn't start working yet since it was so early in the morning so it sounded like gibberish.

Soul's mind hadn't turned on either. She fought to stay awake and used all the energy in her body just to get to her destination. Surprisingly she didn't get lost.

"Soul? Are you awake?" Silver asked.

"No, I don't want muffins. Do you have any chocolate?" Soul replied.

Silver stood there, making sure he heard her correctly. "…what?"

"Chocolate for breakfast…hooraaa_aaaay_" Soul muttered.

Then a thought struck Silver, '_There's no way'_ he thought.

Silver went up to Soul, and he was right. She was asleep. '_She literally fell asleep standing up…I really don't know whether to be impressed or to just cry on how pathetic this is'_

.

Gold woke up to the horrible sound of his alarm clock. He got up, stared at the alarm clock, through it on the ground, and then began to stomp on it, and then he got back in his bed to go back to sleep. As he almost fell asleep, he heard his stomach growling.

"Ah crap"

He rolled out of bed and crawled into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. When he got out of the bathroom, he heard some of kids waking up, talking to each other, and fighting over who gets to take a shower first. It was a relieve for Gold though, since usually the kids wouldn't wake up and he had to drag them out of bed. Then Gold noticed someone was missing in the cabin. The cabin just felt so…empty somehow. Then he figured out who was gone, Silver.

'_Not again!'_ Gold thought.

He went over to Silver's bed and found a note addressed to Gold from Silver.

_I'll be in the gymnasium before breakfast is over. Getting some training in for today._

After Gold finished reading the note several times, he crumbled it up and threw it in the corner. "Whatever, man"

.

Crystal's alarm clock went off and Crystal opened her eyes slowly. She turned the alarm off and got out of bed. She slowly walked in the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed, etc. The last thing on the 'What to do in the mornings' list to wake everyone up. She usually woke up Soul first but to her surprise, Soul's bed was empty. It was un-made and there was a note on the bunk.

_I'm doing some- _

There was a scratch mark past that point in the letter. It was hard to make out what was originally there. It looked like the word training was there but there was no way Soul would get up before Crystal to go train. So Crystal kept on reading.

_Jogging before breakfast, for exercise you know? See ya at breakfast. :)_

Crystal just put the note back and went in the main room to wake up the kids in their cabin.

'_Whatever I guess, weird though. Soul won't wake up for me in the mornings, I wonder why she woke up so early to go jogging. She doesn't look so out of shape to me'_ Crystal thought.

.

Gold got his cereal and went over to get some milk for his cereal. Silver still wasn't around anywhere; Gold was starting to wonder if he would ditch him again and go train in the woods for endless hours. It was like Silver's hobby.

After getting his complete breakfast, Gold went over to the table he usually ate at. There wasn't technically a "counselor table" but the counselors like to think so. Most of the counselors ate at the table right in front of the salad bar, which was the would-be counselor table. Gold on the other hand along with Silver, Crystal, and Soul ate on the other side of the cafeteria, near the doors.

He always ate there as a kid, so he didn't really see any reason to stop eating there. Maybe another reason why he didn't want to eat at the "counselor table" was because Chase and Logan ate there. They acted like they were the gods of the camp or something. They were incredibly obnoxious, and just the way they acted made Gold want to throw a boulder at them…that's on fire, with explosives on it. Gold was pretty sure Silver didn't like them either. Whenever Chase or Logan would look at Silver, he would slightly shake in anger…a little creepy actually.

When he got to the table, someone else was there. Crystal was eating her cereal at the table. Soul wasn't around though; he looked around for her but didn't see her. He was alone with Crystal.

'_Hmm…I wonder if she's still a little angry about yesterday…only one way to find out!' _Gold thought.

Gold sat don beside her and gave a cheerful greeting, "Hey, Crystal. What's up" He then was preparing for Crystal to ignore him or hurt him…or both. To his surprise she just grinned.

"Hi Gold" she said, then went right back to eating. In truth, Crystal was still a little angry at Gold, but her revenge was very pleasing so she didn't mind Gold being near her. She was actually a little more concerned on where Soul was at. It was breakfast and still she was no where to be seen. Then she noticed that Silver wasn't with Gold, just like the previous morning.

"Hey, where's Silver?" Crystal asked Gold.

Gold took a bite of his cereal, "I don't know"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, that's gross" Crystal said disgusted.

Gold laughed and swallowed his food. "Also, where's Soul?"

"I don't know, she said she was jogging this morning, maybe she's still there"

"Soul's out jogging?"

"Apparently"

Then an idea sprang in Gold's head. "Since Silver and Soul are both missing, you don't think that they both snuck out to see each other do you?"

Crystal chocked on her food, "What?"

"Yeah, think about it. Weird how they- well would you look at that" Gold said as he saw both the missing counselors walk in through the doors.

.

Silver and Soul got their food and sat down with Gold and Crystal. Everything was normal until Gold decided to say something.

"So, were you two making out or something?" Gold asked Silver and Soul.

Silver and Crystal gave a couple of glares at Gold and kicked his leg. Soul blushed and pulled her head down on the table. "What? No…don't be ridiculous. We just met up on our way down to breakfast."

"Yeah but-" Gold started, but a weird horn started to sound from the center of the gymnasium. Jay had a weird horn that sounded like a dying pokémon. "Announcements! Come on, you can eat at lunch, come on!"

Soul looked sad, "I haven't gotten to eat yet!"

.

Jay got up on stage and started off like he usually did, cracked a few jokes, threw stuff at people, and danced. After all that, he finally got down to business. "So after today's activities, your free-time will be shortened."

There was a lot of boos coming from the kids. Jay kept on smiling however. "Hold on, hold on. Let me finish ya'll. The reason why we're shortening your free-time is because at 9:00 tonight we're having a bonfire!"

There was a giant cheer from the kids, and from Gold and Soul. "Counselors, meet in front of the gymnasium at 8:00 tonight, we'll need help getting wood and stuff. Alright, DISMISSED!" Jay said as he blew his weird horn thing again. "Man, I don't know what this thing is but I love it"

.

Today was boys and girls activities, so Gold and Silver's cabin was with Crystal and Soul's cabin. The activities today were actually pretty normal. Kickball, a game that had you caught a Frisbee for points, stuff like that. At the last activity of the day however, the normal activities didn't last. A muscular women was in charge of this activity. She looked rather intimidating.

"In this game, you will run across the basketball course, with this Frisbee on your head. If it falls off, YOU LOSE! Easy right?" she asked everyone.

"Umm, yes?"

"WRONG! Because everyone will be throwing these wet sponges at you to try to knock it off! I wanted to use dodgeballs but Jay said it might hurt the kids physically and/or emotionally. Who cares? Kids these days are weak! I'm here to toughen you all up! Now get ready!"

"Do we have to play?" one of the kids asked.

"You're going first"

.

This game, despite the way it sounded, was quite fun…and terrifying. The kids were running across the basketball court getting hit with sponges, and so far no one managed to make it all the way to the end of the court.

The woman then demonstrated the "proper technique"…as she flipped over the sponges being thrown at her and somehow the Frisbee stayed on her head. Gold thought it was taped on her head.

Then one the kids spoke up, "Hey we should get the counselors to do this!"

The counselors were caught off-guard. Then all the kids started chanting for the counselors to do this too. Gold was the only one who wanted to do it though, everyone else didn't want to get hit with a flying, wet sponge in the face. Like they had a choice anyway, since the woman in charge dragged them to the line.

"Okay, you two with the hats," she said to Gold and Soul, "You two will be trying to balance this and run across the court without it falling off, understand?"

They both nodded. Soul wanted to be on a team with Silver, but she didn't want to talk back to the woman since she scared Soul. Then she directed her attention towards Silver and Crystal. "Your job is to knock off the-"

"I know the rules, knock it off them." Silver interrupted.

"Good, leave no prisoners you two"

The match began; the kids were still doing their turns though. Gold and Crystal were in the back of the line, waiting for their turn at the game. Finally it became Soul's turn; she gently put the Frisbee on her head, and started to run across the court. The children opened fire on Soul. It wasn't long before the Frisbee fell off her head, she didn't even take 5 steps.

Crystal laughed at the little event and looked at Silver. He was still holding his sponges; he didn't throw one a sponge at Soul. "Hey, why didn't you throw a sponge at Soul?" she asked him.

Silver was quiet for a second, "I don't feel like hitting a girl…but I don't mind this one" Silver said, pointing to Gold, who just started going. Gold was dodging the sponges like a champ. All the kids wasted their ammo on Gold. Gold started to taunt everyone. Crystal took a hop and threw one at Gold, but Gold cleverly dodged it.

"Ha, pathetic!" he said mocking Crystal. She was out of sponges too. She turned to Silver, "Hey, give a sponge"

Silver didn't hear her, he was concentrating on Gold. As soon as Gold got in front of him, he took a hop and lodged one at Gold. Gold saw it coming so he leaned his head to the side. It would appear that Gold dodged it, but it suddenly curved towards Gold's head.

The sponge made full contact with Gold's face. The blast made Gold perform a front flip and land on his back. Gold sat there in pain for a second, until someone spoke up, "He dropped it, no point"

All the kids on Gold's team started to boo him. Silver smirked at his victory, Crystal even giggled at it. "Why do you always have to do that, Silver?"

"I find it necessary to remind Gold that I'm better than him I guess, either that or I just have fun doing things like that" Silver said.

"HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN? YOU THREW A STUPID SPONGE!" Gold yelled.

.

During free-time, all the kids were talking about the big bonfire. Apparently there were going to be multiple campfires and at the end they were going to have one giant big one in the middle of camp. This was a camp tradition, and Gold remembered it well. Everything about campfires were awesome, the smores, the hotdogs, and ghost stories, everything.

"Can't wait for tonight" Gold said excitedly.

"I know right? I want to eat some smores!" Soul said getting excited too. "What about you Crystal? You making smores tonight?"

"Ehh, I really don't like to eat them since they're so messy" Crystal said.

"Bummer, what about you Silver?" Soul asked.

"What's a smore?" Silver asked everyone.

Gold and Soul looked horrified. They couldn't believe someone didn't know what a smore was, you have be some kind of sub-human to not even know what one is! "What did you just say…?"

Silver looked confused and bored, "What is it? Some kind of food?"

"Only the best food to eat at camp!" Gold said.

"But what is it?" Silver asked.

"Basically what it is," Crystal started, "You roast a marshmallow then you stick it on a graham cracker. Then you put some chocolate on the marshmallow and cover it with another graham cracker."

Silver looked at her for a moment, "Sounds…good?"

"Sounds AWESOME!" Soul replied to Silver.

"Whatever"

"Well it's free-time" Gold pointed out.

"Yep" they all said.

"We have to help set up the campfires for tonight at 8"

"Yep"

"So let's have some fun before we have to work, huh?" Gold said.

Everyone looked at Gold, "What do you mean?"

.

The sounds of the go-karts soared through the air. Everyone was excited and anxiously waiting for their turn on the go-karts. Almost all of them were kids though so they couldn't go too fast because they could hurt themselves.

"Yeah but no one listens to that rule" Gold said

"Let me guess. YOU were the only one who broke the rules when you were a kid on the go-karts by going faster than you were allowed." Crystal said.

"Yeah, whatever…rules" Gold said.

The line went faster than Gold remembered. When he was a kid, the line seemed to last forever. Now it seemed to die down a little faster, probably because he had people to talk to this time around.

Soul sort of didn't want to go on the go-karts but the idea thrilled her. She didn't do it last year so maybe this was her year to do it…or it would have been. Silver found this to be a waste of time so he planned on leaving to go train. Also since he decided to train Soul, he might as well bring her along too.

"Hey, Soul" Silver whispered

Soul jumped a little from Silver's quiet whisper in her ear, "Yeah?"

"Let's go to the forest"

Soul thought for a minute, '_Why does he want me to go in the forest with him?'_

"Umm, sure?" Soul said, not knowing what he wanted.

"Good, let's go before Gold and Crystal realize we're leaving" Silver said getting a head start.

Silver and Soul proceeded up the hiking trail towards the area were they trained that morning. Soul was still wondering why Silver brought her up in the woods for. '_Let's see, why are up here? We're completely alone_ _with no one around…wait'_ Soul thought. '_He's not going to…no…no Silver wouldn't do that, he wouldn't ask me out…would he? What if he does? What do I do? What do I say? Do I say yes? Do I say no? I don't want to say no but I don't want to say yes! Ohh he probably won't…but what if he does, oh no!'_

Silver threw his weavile out and looked at Soul. Silver was surprised to see Soul on the ground, curled up in a ball rocking back and forth staring off into space. She looked scared, happy, and confused all in one facial expression…it was weird.

"Ummm, Soul? You alright over there?" Soul didn't snap out of it and continued with her fall to insanity. Silver looked kind of annoyed. "Well I'm starting the training if you don't mind so you better release a pokémon otherwise…accidents might happen"

As soon as Silver said "training", soul snapped out of it and realized why silver brought her out in the woods. "Oh I get now, duh. Man do I feel dum, you know what I mean Silver?" Soul asked just looked at her confused, man she was crazy…or an idiot. One or the other.

.

Gold and Crystal finally got to the front of the line. They didn't seem to notice that Silver and Soul were missing. Gold defiantly didn't since the only thing on his mind was driving the go-karts. They were made for two people, one driver and one passenger. There usually were arguments about who got to drive, gold used to be one of those kids. When it was their turn, Gold immediately zoomed towards the driver seat and patted on the passenger seat, giving Crystal the sign to sit in that go-kart with him.

"Why should I get in the kart with you?" Crystal asked.

"Cause you love me" Gold said

Crystal blushed, "Shut up moron. Besides, you'll probably get us both killed on that thing"

"No way, I'm an experienced driver"

"I'm going to get in another one" Crystal saw an empty go-kart in the back and planned to drive that one. "Sorry, Gold"

"No you're not…"

Just then, some unpleasant voices was heard.

"Step aside kiddies" "We're counselors, we don't have to wait in line!"

It was Chase and Logan, '_Great'_ Gold thought.

"Jeez, who are those two jerks?" Crystal asked, she had the privilege of not knowing about their existence until this point.

"Those two? Silver and I are forced to be in the same 100 foot radius of them when the activities are boy-boy and girl-girl. The tall, curly haired guy is Logan and the one with the hat with the black mullet is Chase."

Chase and Logan cut all of the kids in line and immediately started heading towards the empty go-kart in the back. Crystal didn't feel like arguing with them, so she unwillingly sat down in Gold's go-kart.

"I'm happy that you joined, Crys…angry that those two sub-humans are near me, but I'm happier that you're joining me"

"Um, thanks?"

"Right, let's go"

The green light turned on, giving the signal to go. Gold floored it and Crystal grabbed hold of her chair like her life depended on it, which it basically did. The track was a dirt track with bales of hay to prevent people from going off the track. Gold was passing everyone and going down the turns like a pro, Crystal felt like she was going to die.

"SLOW DOWN!" Crystal yelled

"Sorry, can't hear you, too busy winning"

"IT'S NOT A RACE!"

"Is now"

Then all of a sudden, the "sub-humans" Chase and Logan came up beside them. Logan was driving and Chase was in the passenger seat. They played rock-paper-scissors to see who won, apparently Logan did. Chase looked like he was whistling at Crystal, but the engines were too loud to be sure. Gold saw it, and cut them off.

"Wha- GOLD! BE CAREFUL!" Crystal said.

Then Logan hit the back of Gold's kart, making Gold to start losing control. Gold had to hit the brakes to regain control. Logan took advantage of this by passing Gold and Chase gave off a couple of rude gestures before going by.

"That's it" Gold said.

Gold then drove through the hale bales and drove off the course and back into it. He cut-off Logan and Logan's go-kart spun out of control and hit Gold's. Crystal by this point fainted and Gold was laughing.

Both go-karts flew off the track and landed up-right. Crystal woke up and freaked out, Gold crawled out to see if the go-kart was okay, luckily it was. He hoped that Chase and Logan had broken at least eighty percent of the bones in their bodies, unfortunately they crawled out un-harmed. Gold looked over to see Law standing over him. There was an awkward silence for awhile.

"Well, isn't this awkward" Gold said.

.

Silver and Soul were sitting at a picnic table where they, Gold and Crystal agreed to meet up at. Gold and Crystal finally made it over to the table. Gold had a cut on his face but nothing too serious. Crystal only had a bump on her head. Silver and Soul were confused what happened.

"Umm, what's up with the injuries?" Soul asked.

"Well Gold almost killed us both and now we're both stuck with kitchen duty tomorrow! I didn't do anything and-"

"Yes, I know. I know. It's all my fault, jeez calm down. You're lucky I smooth talked Law otherwise we would have to do it for a week." Gold said. "Let's just go and set up the bonfires before something else happens"

"Fine" Everyone said as they made their way towards the front of the gymnasium to meet up with all the other counselors.

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I'm alive! Yep, it always takes forever for me to update, huh? But you know, laziness…gets the better of us…usually me but still. I'm waaay behind on my stories and I don't know when they will be up. CURSE YOU LAZINESS! But hey, another chapter right? So yeah, enjoy**


	8. Prank Night

**A/N: Gather around children; let me tell you all a tale**

**Disclaimer: Bliggidy Blarg that fudge**

The fire was burning beautifully. It didn't take long to start a fire since Gold just used his typhlosion to start the fire. Everyone else used actually labor to start their fire but Gold decided to use the easy way.

There were multiple campfires around camp and there was going to be a giant bonfire later that night. So everyone just went to whatever campfire. Gold, Silver, Crystal, and Soul all got their own campfire going near the softball field, overlooking the camp.

It was dark, but you could see little fire patches all around camp. The laughter of children raced through the cool night air. The crackling of the fire gave a pleasant and relaxing sound. Everyone was sitting around the campfire, talking about stuff that happened that day. Gold explained what happened at the go-kart race to Silver and Soul. Soul thought it was kind of funny but Silver couldn't care less.

"Hey wait" Crystal said. "I don't remember you guys being there with us, you were there weren't you?"

Silver kept his cool but Soul felt like a car just hit her.

"Hey yeah, I didn't see you guys when we got in the go-karts, were you there?" Gold asked.

Soul was sweating and was freaking out. Silver kept his "normal expression" and responded, "No we weren't" Soul fell off the log she was sitting on.

"Soul said she left something at the cabin and I had to…go to the bathroom" Silver said.

"For an hour?" Gold asked.

"Shut up" Silver said.

"What were you looking for up at the cabin?" Crystal asked Soul.

Soul searched her mind for an answer, what could she say? Another hat? Her pokégear? Then Silver saved the day again. "Didn't you say you went to go get your new pokémon to show everyone for tonight?"

Soul felt relieved. Gold and Crystal were shocked. "You have a new pokémon?"

Soul got excited. She hadn't shown anyone the budew Silver caught for her except for umm well…Silver. She then grabbed the ball the budew was in, and released it. Crystal fell in love with it. "Awwww, look at it. So cute!"

Gold thought it was pretty cool, "Oh wow, I've never seen that pokémon before! What is it?" Gold reached for his pokédex but before he could, Silver explained what the pokémon was. "That's a budew. Grass-Poision type."

"Oh wow, I know about this pokémon! Where did you find it?" Crystal asked.

"Umm"

"I thought they were only in Sinnoh!" Crystal said.

"Actually, there have been sightings of them in the Illex Forest near Azalea Town." Silver explained.

"That's incredible!" Gold said.

Soul felt really good with all the praise of her new pokémon. She felt kind of bad though since she didn't catch it, Silver did. She tried to catch it but failed miserably. Was Silver mad at her? She looked over to Silver, but to her surprise, didn't look mad but was actually smiling. Well to quite honest it was more of a smirk but still, he was showing emotion.

It warmed Soul a little. She started to wonder why she didn't want Gold and Crystal to know she was alone with Silver. It's not like they were doing anything, they were just training to help Soul become a decent trainer. Maybe she didn't want them to think that she and Silver were, well…you know. Silver apparently didn't want them thinking anything like that either since he helped Soul with most of the lying.

After Gold and Crystal were done commending Soul for her capture, Gold pulled out the goodies, marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. "Couldn't find any hot dogs, guess those are reserved for the kids" Gold said.

Soul lit up at the sight of the food. "Oooh! Are we making smores?"

"What do you think?" Gold said sarcastically.

Gold and Soul hurried with the making of their smores. Gold put the marshmallow in the fire real quick and took it out, stuck it on the graham cracker, slammed chocolate on it and had a feast. Soul on the other hand, purposely made her marshmallow catch on fire and she blew out the flame after a few seconds.

"Bummer" Gold said.

"No, not really. I prefer them completely burned up like that, it makes them crunchier and mushier on the inside" Soul said, taking a bite out of her smore. "Soooooo yummy"

"You guys gonna eat one?" Soul asked Crystal and Silver.

"Nope" they both said.

Gold became concerned, "What? Why?"

"Never had one" they both said again.

Soul dropped her new smore in the flames and Gold nearly collapsed. "Wh-what did you two just say?"

"What?"

"SOUL! QUICK!" Gold said to Soul.

"Right!" Soul nodded, knowing what she had to do. She quickly grabbed two marshmallows, four graham crackers and threw two pieces of chocolate on them. She jumped towards Crystal and Silver and presented them with the majestic ingredients to the legendary snack.

Crystal and Silver sweatdropped. "Uhh, maybe I'll try one?" Crystal said.

"We have saved another set of taste-buds! Oh happy day!" Gold said, eyes filled with tears.

"What about you, Silver?" Soul asked.

"I have no inspiration to eat it, so I don't plan to it any time soon" Silver said.

Gold shot him a glare, Silver responded with his own. "Eat it"

"I just said I don't want it"

"Try it, you'll like it"

"I said no"

"I said yes"

"I'm not hungry"

"You always have room for one of these"

Crystal saw another one of Gold and Silver's fights coming up, but couldn't concentrate on it since Soul was forcing her to make the smore. When she was done, all eyes were on her as she prepared her first bite. Crystal felt really weird with everyone staring at her. She looked at the smore, not knowing what to expect from it.

She took a bite out of it and started to taste it. Gold and Soul were watching anxiously and Silver yawned at the suspense. Every time Crystal chewed on the treat, Gold and Soul got a little closer to Crystal. When Crystal finally swallowed it, Gold and Soul were right in Crystal's face.

"How was it?" Gold asked.

"Yeah, tell us" Soul said.

"Well…" Crystal started. "It actually wasn't too bad, pretty good actually."

Gold and Soul slowly put a grin on their faces, and started to dance around the campfire in happiness. Silver grunted and complained how he still wasn't going to eat one. "There's no way that thing is sanitary"

"Well, like I always say," Gold started "Smores, bad for the heart, good for the soul"

"Words to live by" Soul said

"When have you ever said that?" Crystal asked.

After finishing up with the campfire snacks, the fire started to dim out. "Should we get more firewood?" Crystal asked.

"It would be pointless since the big bonfire is supposed to start in like ten minutes" Silver answered.

"I guess"

"The fire looks kinda creepy being small like that, huh?" Soul said.

At that moment, Gold had a thought, "I have an idea to kill time before the bonfire"

"Why would want to kill ten minutes? Are you really that impatient?" Silver asked Gold.

"We could tell…_SCARY STORIES!_" Gold said with a creepy voice.

Soul jumped a little, Crystal noticed. "Don't like scary stuff?"

"No, well kinda. I mean, sure if you all want" Soul said embarrassed.

"We aren't forcing you" Crystal said

"Oh yes we are, cause I got a good one!" Gold said.

"Gold, shut up" Crystal said.

"N-no, I want to hear it" Soul argued.

"Soul you don't-" Crystal started to say.

"No, seriously guys, I want to hear it" Soul said nervously.

"Alright then, majority rules! I'll tell you all a story" Gold said with an evil grin.

.

"As the camp counselors ran for their lives, they couldn't seem to escape this mysterious psychopath. They ran to the cabin but he was there! They ran to the gymnasium but he was there! They ran to the kitchen and he was there! They ran to the…well you get the idea, he was everywhere." Gold said in an eerie voice.

Crystal was slightly creeped out by the story but kept her cool. Silver didn't seem phased at all and looked like he was about to fall asleep. Soul was sweating and her heart was racing. Even at a generic campfire scary story like this, she was terrified. Every time Gold would move his hands or his head real fast, she would jump a little.

"Finally the girl counselor couldn't go on anymore and fell to the ground. The guy counselor pleaded with her to keep going buuuuuuut, JUST THEN!" Gold said, making Soul jump.

"The psychopath came out from behind one of the trees and grabbed the girl and dragged her into the darkness of the forest. There was just silence after that, but then the guy counselor heard noises from the forest. And then…"

Then a big gust of wind came and took out what was left of the fire. Soul squealed a little bit, but no one else said anything. Everyone was just quiet. The mood sure was creepy though, after a creepy story, sitting in the dark gets incredibly creepy.

"Well" Gold said getting up. "I'm going to get some firewood"

"What? Why? We're leaving in like two minutes, it's pointless" Crystal said.

"Well, I can't finish my story in the dark…that would probably kill Soul…" Gold mentioned.

"As if it mattered" Silver muttered under his breath.

The three of them just sat there after that. They heard gold walking off in the woods, until they couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. All they heard was the wind and the laughter of children. They all just looked at each other, or tried to since it was so dark.

Then out of the darkness, some sounds came out of it. It sounded like footsteps, probably just Gold coming back from getting the firewood. But the sounds were coming towards the campfire, they were circling them. Soul started to breathe hard, and even Crystal started getting scared. Silver was trying to figure out where the sounds were coming from. "Gold, is that you? You jerk, stop it!" Crystal yelled.

Then they heard some whistling and more footsteps. Everyone started getting on edge, even Silver. They just stared into the darkness, waiting for anything to emerge. Then something did…and Silver reacted.

"Oww, what was that for?" Gold said, holding his jaw and dropping his firewood.

It was just Gold, just as Crystal thought, "Just as I thought" she said.

"What did you think?" Gold said in pain.

"You were making those noises and scaring everyone here to death." Crystal said pointing to Soul, whose face looked like their was no consciousness in her mind.

"What? Whistling? God, forbid I make music when I walk in the dark!"

"AND! All that walking you did circling us that was unnecessary!" Crystal said to Gold as he started the fire again.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Super Serious Gal, but that wasn't me." Gold said. Crystal looked at him doubting his statement. "No seriously, I thought it was you all trying to leave without me. That's why I ran back here."

Then the footsteps came back, it wasn't Gold after all. Everyone looked around, trying to figure out where the sounds of the footsteps were coming from. Eventually they sounded like they were getting closer to them. Then some bushes moved aside a dark figure stood up. Silver responded by tackling the figure and Gold started to stomp on it.

"Yow! Stop it ya'll!" the figure said.

"Wait" Gold said, "I know that voice"

Silver got off the man who turned out to be Jay. Jay rubbed his head and looked dizzy from the beating he had just received. Everyone was relived to see that it was only Jay walking around. "Why were you walking around the campfire for? You scared us." Crystal asked sternly.

Jay looked at her, "Well, I didn't mean to. Sorry about that but I went lookin' for ya'll and I saw your fire so I made my way over here. When I got near it though, the fire went out, but I still you all so I tried finding ya'll. I tried to follow your all's voices, but then I heard whistling so I went towards that. So yeah, sorry about frighten' ya"

"You didn't really scare us, we were just creeped out since the scenario we were just in was like the one I told in my scary story." Gold said "Speaking on which, I need to finish. Well just then-"

"Oooh, you're telling a scary campfire story are ya? Well I got one, it's an old camp legend" Jay said.

"Well, I want to finish mine" Gold said.

"Yeah, that's all well and good but my story is legend. It's been told here for about…eighteen years now I believe, when I was just a little cabin counselor like you all this happened." Jay said.

"Wait what? Happened? What happened? When?" Soul asked Jay.

"Well I'll tell ya'll if you're so curious" Jay said sitting down on the log Gold was sitting on.

"I never finished my story" Gold grunted.

"Well, where to begin? What to call it? I haven't told it for a few years so bare with me. Ehh, it's called, The Ghost Girl of Poké-Camp!" Jay said spooky like.

"How creative" Silver said.

"It began as young camper heard about an old, old legend. Older than me, the legend of the…the uhh…something stone. Yeah…Anyway, legend says, that stone is capable of so much. It said to work like an evolution stone, but different somehow. Also it's said to be like a never-ending power source of energy. It's rumored to be somewhere in the deep woods that surround the camp. Now this girl heard about the power of this stone and wanted to find it. So during a hiking trip with her cabin, she snuck off from the group and went looking for it with her best pokémon friend. Soon though, they got lost. It soon became night and they didn't know where they were and how they were going to get back to camp. After awhile, the girl and her pokémon got separated. The pokémon searched for hours, it heard the girl calling for it, but the woods were so thick and even more unforgiving. They never found the girl or her pokémon. Now, the legend is that the ghost of the girl found the stone and protects it…and the ghost of her pokémon is still searching for her."

After Jay was finished, he looked around. Gold was looking around at the woods, Crystal looked sad because of the story, and Soul was in tears. Silver spoke up, "You don't honestly believe that do you?"

"It's fun to, who knows? Maybe we'll find that stone and that poor girl" Jay said looking off in the woods. "Well, what are still doin' around here for? Let's get back to the big bonfire where everyone else is!"

Everyone got up to follow Jay. Soul took one last look in the woods, she thought she saw two eyes looking at her, but she looked harder at the darkness and saw that the eyes were gone. '_I'm not going to listen to any more scary stories until the day I die.'_ Soul thought.

.

After the big bonfire, all the cabin counselors were told to go to bed for the night while all the other staff were to clean up after the kids who had left a mess from their campfires and the grand bonfire. The grand bonfire was always fun. Everybody was gathered around one big giant ball of fire, how could it not be fun? It was always sad to watch the staff put out the fire, but it was sometimes enjoyable since sometimes they do it wrong and they wind up catching their clothes on fire. So far they haven't been any injuries.

When Gold and Silver, along with all the kids in their cabin, Gold had an announcement to make.

"Men, we have a golden opportunity here" Gold announced to everyone.

Everybody looked confused at Gold, "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's the best chance all summer to get a shot at pranking a cabin." Gold said.

The kids looked at him, "But what if we get caught?" "Yeah, won't we get in trouble?" "This doesn't seem like a good idea"

"Don't you see? That's the beauty of it!" Gold said. "All the staff that usually patrols the outside is busy cleaning up after the bonfires, which will give us maybe an hour to strike!"

At first no one knew what to think. Could they actually get away with this? There was a rumor going around about one kid breaking out at night to steal food from the kitchen but the staff caught him and tied him up in a tree as punishment. Then two kids stepped out of the crowd. The first kid had short black hair and the second kid had medium brown hair. The two kids so far hadn't said much in the couple first days of camp, in fact this was the first time they actually made direct contact with Gold.

"Let's do it" the first kid said.

"Yeah, who's the target?" the second kid said.

Gold was proud, "I'm glad you asked because our targets are-"

"Crystal's cabin" Silver said bored-like.

"Noooooo…how did you guess?" Gold asked.

"You're incredibly predictable. If you're going to mess with anyone it's either going to be me or Crystal. And since we settled our little dispute earlier, Crystal is the primary target" Silver said.

"Your logic annoys me" Gold said.

"_You_ annoy me" Silver said.

.

Crystal and Soul were sitting in the counselor's private room, getting ready to go to bed. Some of the girls in their cabin were still wide awake, spreading the gossip of the day. Crystal and Soul were talking about everything that happened during the long and rather confusing day. Soul was tired from Silver's training so she wanted to go to sleep. So when Crystal went to go check on the kids, she put her head on her pillow and fell right to sleep.

When Crystal came back into the room she saw Soul lying in bed. Crystal thought it was kind of funny how Soul was so carefree. She envied her; Crystal was always busy and had little time to herself anymore. She would sometimes see Emerald but other than that she never saw any other Dex Holders.

Who would have thought that Gold would pull something like this? Here's a thought, how did he even know she was going to be a counselor at this camp? She would ask him that later. Still, despite Gold's constant annoyance so far, she liked being around him…and Silver! Not just Gold! She even met a new friend, Soul!

'_I'm going to bed, I'm starting to have weird thoughts again'_ Crystal thought.

.

Gold and his band of trouble makers made it all the way to Crystal and Soul's cabin with ease since no one was patrolling the grounds for campers sneaking out at night, but they would return soon so they had no time to waste.

"Here's the plan; we go in, we prank 'em, and we run like little girls afterwards back to home base, got it?" Gold told his men.

"Yes sir" They both said saluting him. "What's the prank gonna be anyway?"

"We wait for them all to go to sleep, then we sabotage their room and create traps" Gold said.

"Can we really get all that done in time?" One of the kids asked.

"Don't underestimate my abilities, uhhh…whatever your name is."

"My name is Jason" Jason said. Jason was the one with the black hair.

"And I'm Landon, in case you were wondering" Landon said. Landon had the medium brown hair.

"Whatever, now we wait" Gold said, looking towards the cabin.

"How long do we have to wait?" Jason asked.

"As long as it takes" Gold said.

"Oh man, waiting's no fun. Hurry up, go to sleep" Landon said.

Then all the lights in Crystal and Soul's cabin went out. Gold looked at Landon, "I don't what you did, but it sure was helpful. Come on boys, proceed towards target area"

"How did you do that?" Jason asked Landon.

"Couldn't tell you" Landon said.

The troublemaking pranksters made it to the front door of the cabin and were preparing to enter the cabin. Problem was, the door was locked. This of course was no problem for someone like Gold.

"Leave it to me" Gold said as he pulled out a small kit from inside his backpack he brought with him. In moments, the door slowly opened. Gold, Jason, and Landon snuck in the cabin silently. "What now?"

"Alright, you go check if everyone really is asleep. If one is still asleep, hide. I'll check on the counselors. Go" Gold whispered.

Jason and Landon checked every bunk to make sure everyone was still asleep. Gold snuck in to Crystal and Soul's private room. Gold looked over at Crystal who was sound asleep. Her mouth was open and she was making cute breathing sounds. Gold started to blush as he stared at her for a while. Gold felt kind of bad for invading Crystal's privacy but he wasn't raiding through her drawers or taking pictures. He was there to prank her, and prank he would. Crystal would probably know it was him, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make so he could get a good laugh out of it.

Gold pulled out his sinister supplies to start building his prank. When got nearly done with it, Jason and Landon signaled that everyone was asleep and that they were ready to begin their turn on the construction of the traps. After around thirty minutes of work, they managed to set up traps for half the cabin. So after they were done, they took their leave. Gold went out first, then Jason, and then Landon closed the cabin door. The door made a slightly loud noise when it closed. Gold and Jason looked sternly at Landon. After they made the loud noise, they started to make their way back to the cabin.

.

The noise did wake someone up however. It was one of the girls in the cabin. The noise frightened her so she got up to see what it was. When she got up, her head bumped into a wire. The wire then made a water balloon fall from the ceiling. When the water balloon hit the girl, she screamed loudly. Her screaming woke everyone else up, and when they got up, half of them fell into the water balloon trap.

Gold and his cabin kids could hear the screams. They felt proud but realized they might get caught so they booked it back to their cabin.

Crystal and Soul then got up to see what was going on, a grave mistake. Gold had put shampoo all over the floor so when they got hit by their water balloons, Crystal fell to the ground and realized that she had triggered another water balloon hitting her in the face. Soul however slipped into the main cabin room and flipped over a bunk. "I'm alright" she said, then another water balloon fell from the ceiling, "Nope, I'm not alright"

After the madness was over, everyone was in shock and confusion. Some of the campers survived by hiding in their bunks or were just lucky by not having their bunks rigged up with traps. Most of the girls were wet but Crystal and Soul were both wet and soapy from the shampoo. On the plus side they smelled really good.

"Who could have done this?" Soul asked.

Crystal didn't even have to think, "I have someone in mind"

"Who?"

"GOLD!" Crystal yelled. "You know what we're going to do now?"

"Ummm…take a shower and get dried off?" Soul said.

"NO!" Crystal yelled again. She looked at the girls in her cabin who were still dazed from the prank, "We're going to hit them back! All of us! Tonight!"

All the girls in the cabin cheered and were ready for orders. Soul seemed concerned, "How are we supposed to go to Silver and Gold's cabin though? With such a larger group we might get caught then-"

"If Gold can do it, we can do it. Now who's with me?" Crystal said.

.

The pranksters returned to their cabin out of breath, but satisfied with their victory. All the boy campers wanted to hear all about it. While Jason and Landon were explaining in detail what happened over at the girl's cabin, Gold tried to find Silver. Silver was in his bed reading a book. When Gold walked in Silver sighed. "Did you actually pull it off with all of your limbs still attached?"

"Yep" Gold said collapsing on his bunk.

"Seriously though, one day you actually are going to push Crystal over the limit, and you most likely won't live to regret either and I wish I were joking about that" Silver said still reading his book.

"Probably, but you know I just can't help but mess with Crys you know?" Gold said.

"I'll be sure to say that at your funeral"

"Oh please, you wouldn't come to my funeral. It would be too troublesome for you"

"Not going to argue with that"

"That hurts man"

After a while, everyone went to bed. The night was quiet, until a loud knocking came to the door. Everyone got up in fear, except Silver who went back to sleep. The knocking came again, it was louder this time.

'_Oh crap, is it Law or Jay? Did Crystal really and tell on me? Come on, that's not right!'_ Gold thought as he made his way to the door. When Gold opened the door, no one was there. He stuck his head out the door and looked around. When he looked over he saw a bunch of girls, about fifteen of them, with a bucket of water.

They threw the bucket of water at Gold and he barley stuck his head back the door to dodge it. Gold walked outside to confront the girls. "Well, well. Agents of Crystal I presume?"

The girls just looked at him. "Seriously though? Waiting for me to open the door and then throw water on me? That's pathetic; at least I was theatrical with my prank. You all just-" Gold's sentence was cut short due to the load of shampoo that had just fallen on his head. Gold looked up and when he did, a load of flour fell on him. He rubbed to see Crystal, Soul and two other girls on the roof of their cabin.

"Say Gold, you look really dirty, let's clean you up. Girls?" Crystal said.

Then the girls revealed another bucket of water and threw it on Gold. "There, that'll do. Revenge is really nice, isn't Gold?" Crystal said laughing. All the girls burst out in laughter, catching the attention of the patrol men who just started patrolling.

"Oh no, quick everyone! Hide!" Crystal told them.

In panic, the girls ran into the boy's cabin, running over Gold in the process. "No, no not in- ughh" Crystal said getting down off the roof and quickly joining them in the cabin. Gold ran in the cabin to confront the intruders.

"Whoah, wait do you think you're doing? You can't just throw random crap on me and then occupy our cabin!" Gold said to Crystal.

Silver walked in the main bunk room. He took a good look around. Gold was all wet and soapy, even Crystal and Soul were kind of soapy. There were a number of girl campers in the cabin, and there was a loud arguing session going on. So Silver went right back in the private room.

Then a knocking came to the door. Everyone became quiet. Gold signaled for the girls hide in the bathroom. Gold took a breath and opened the door. On the other side of the door was one of the staff. Gold had seen him before, he was the one who was the umpire for the softball game.

"What's going on in here, you can hear the racket from the other side of camp…and why are you all…soapy?" he asked.

"Hey…" Gold couldn't remember his name.

"Sheldon" Sheldon said.

"Sheldon! How's it hangin' man. We don't hang out anymore! We need to man, but not tonight! As you can see you interrupted my shower so if you would be so kind" Gold said as he attempted to close the door.

"What was that racket though?" Sheldon asked as he held back the door.

"It's the kids"

"Well tell them to be quiet or else"

"Whatever"

"By the way, that kind of shampoo smells great"

"That's wonderful, Sheldon. Now good night."

Gold shut the door and the girls came back in the main room. Gold looked at Crystal, "Now you get out"

"We can't, if we try to go back to our cabin we're going to get caught!" Crystal said.

"Well you should have thought of that when you came all this way to mess with us" Gold said.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!"Crystal screamed.

"Hey, hey quiet, Crystal" Soul said calming her down.

Gold looked at his feet, "Alright, then what do you suggest?"

"Let us sleep here for tonight"

"WHAT?" Everyone said at once.

"Girls will sleep on that side; boys will sleep on that side. We can go back to the cabin in the morning." Crystal suggested.

Everyone was talking at once so it was hard to think. Finally Gold couldn't take it anymore and agreed to the conditions of the "little sleepover". The boys wind up having to share beds with each other since the girls took their beds. Jason and Landon kept their heads down the entire time, if the girls knew that they had anything to do with the prank, they might not wake up.

In the counselor's private room, Gold and Crystal were arguing over who got to sleep in Gold's bed. Gold wanted to sleep in it since it was his but Crystal had nowhere else to go since Silver had already gave up his bed to Soul. Soul was now in the shower cleaning off the last of the prank's soapy scars. Gold and Crystal had already taken their showers so they spent the last of their energy doing what they always did, arguing.

Gold sat down on his bed, "I'm not getting up"

Crystal sat down on the bed too, "Me neither"

They glared at each other. Waiting for one to give in. They waited…and waited…and waited. They were getting really tired, barley able to keep their eyes open.

"I can keep this up all night"

"Me too"

**A/N: I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving. I know I did, and I also hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Well time to start the Christmas mood, see you all later. **


	9. Rain, Rain, Go Away!

**A/N: You know…I'm not too clever with these opening messages am I…*dances***

Silver opened his eyes and rolled out of bed. Well not bed really since the girls of Crystal and Soul's cabin had to hide in Gold and Silver's cabin and stole all of the guy's beds. Seriously, every guy was on the ground with a pillow and a blanket while the girls were all warm in the beds. Silver was the first to offer his bed to Soul and made all the kids give their beds to the girls.

"Either you sleep on the floor or outside"

Silver got up and stretched. He looked over at Soul who was sound asleep. He noticed how it was pretty early, well not to him. It was only 5:30. Usually he woke up around six so he woke up a little early. Silver noticed that Gold wasn't on the floor, and no signs that he had slept there. Maybe Crystal had locked him outside or something. He looked over at Gold's bed and was a little more than surprised by what he saw. Some how, Crystal was lying on Gold's leg and they were both sound asleep. Gold was lying down somewhat sideways off his bed and Crystal was laying down frontwards on his leg.

Silver just stood there for a few seconds, taking it all in, '_Well I'm not going to question how this happened…probably better that way'_ Silver thought. "This can only end well" Silver said sarcastically.

Silver stepped outside to breathe in the morning air. It was chilly, felt good though. Silver looked over the camp, it was dark but after awhile his eyes could see pretty clear. Silver closed his eyes and thought to himself. He thought of what he was doing before Gold dragged him here. He was kind of just drifting along through Johto training and just happened to pass through New Bark Town. Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Training…that's all Silver did now was train. Not much to do. He thought about challenging the gyms and compete in the league at one point, but that wouldn't even compare to the time when he confronted his old master, Pryce. The adventure leading up to that battle was one of the greatest adventures he'll ever have, and he was just a kid when he experienced in it.

In speaking of training, he should go put some in before the morning starts. Then again, it was just thirty minutes before everyone was supposed to wake up so that the girls could sneak back to their cabin.

'_I probably should of woke up Soul earlier so we could have got some training in for today…then again, I should just her sleep…she's worked hard…' _Silver thought. Letting Soul sleep was for the best. That girl was something. He didn't think much of her when he first met her, not until he caught that pokémon for her…then he thought that she was just plain sad. After yesterday, Silver saw that Soul was actually pretty determined to get better at controlling her pokémon and be a better trainer. She was still pretty bad…she had improved…but still bad. Then again, it just one day of training. But it was odd though since she showed this determination that he hadn't seen in some time. Even before training when Soul asked Silver to train her. Silver agreed because he saw something in her…that same determination.

"That'll get her somewhere someday" Silver said to himself. He smirked and started to jog around the camp.

.

Crystal woke up from the sound of some of the kids talking from the other room. She shut her eyes again for a few seconds and opened them again. She moved her legs around a little and stretched her arms out. Her head was lying on something uncomfortable though. She lifted her head and noticed what her head was laying on, Gold. To be accurate, it was Gold's leg but you know.

Crystal turned red pretty quick and was about to punch Gold. She had to hold back screaming and hold back her own fist from hitting Gold and waking him up. It took every bit of Crystal's being not to hit him. Crystal rolled off of the bed. She was really embarrassed. It could have gone worse, though.

Crystal quickly walked in the bathroom and looked in the mirrors. Her face was so red it probably wasn't even healthy. What happened last night? The last thing she had remembered was arguing with Gold over who got to sleep on the bed. They must have fell asleep…and Crystal technically fell asleep on Gold…

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…God, why did this happen…" Crystal said. "I should just be happy that no one knows but-"

Just then Silver walked in the counselor's room and walked in the bathroom. Silver noticed how her face was still red and could only guess. Then Crystal realized that Silver saw the way Crystal had "slept" on Gold. Crystal grabbed Silver and threw him in the bathroom.

"Silver…when you woke up this morning…did you…" Crystal started to say.

"Yes"

Crystal's heart dropped and soul was about to come out. "You saw me and-"

"Yes"

"No,no,no,no! Let me explain! You see, last night neither of us got the bed, and we really wanted the bed, so we glared at each other until some let up but neither of us let up and somewhere along the way we fell asleep…and I might have ACCIDENTLY laid my head on Gold…"

Crystal talked so fast it almost blew over Silver's head. "That was my original theory when I first saw you two like that"

"SILVER!" Crystal yelled as she grabbed Silver's shoulders, "You can NEVER, tell ANYONE about this…understand? NEVER MENTION IT EVER AS LONG AS EVER EXISTS!" Crystal yelled as she shook Silver back and forth, making him dizzy.

"Alright! I wasn't going to anyway!" Silver said, grabbing her hands to make him stop shaking him. "Why does this bother you so much anyway?"

"Because Silver, I slept on Gold's leg _in his bed_" Crystal said.

"Still, could be worse. He could have woken up first"

"But the matter remains…I technically slept in the same bed as Gold"

"Right…" Silver said, still not _exactly_ why Crystal was making this a big deal.

"That means, technically…I guess one might say…if you would to get technical about the situation…" Crystal then mumbled something that Silver couldn't hear.

"What'd you say?" Silver asked.

Crystal mumbled again, this time a little louder but Silver barely heard anything.

"Speak up"

"I…"

"Yeeeeees?"

"I…it means I technically slept with Gold!" Crystal somewhat shouted. Silver was a little shocked by the way she described it. It's not like they did anything immoral last night…at least he hoped so.

"You what?" a tired voice came from behind both Silver and Crystal. Crystal about jumped out of her skin. Even Silver jumped a little. They both turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Soul, who was still half asleep. She was rubbing her eyes and still had her blanket tangled up in her legs. Both Crystal and Silver just stood there, not saying anything, they couldn't think of anything _to _say. How do you continue this conversation?

"Crystal? You slept with Gold? Oh Crystal, I expected more of you…" Soul said, pointing to Silver, probably thinking it Crystal. She still was half asleep with her eyes closed. Silver grabbed her arms and dragged her back to bed.

"Come on, Soul, back to bed. This is a dream, you're dreaming. You have to go back to bed so you can wake up" Silver said, making something up off the top of his head.

"Ohh…that would make sense…" Soul muttered as Silver put her back on the bed, "Say, is this the dream where I'm chasing the leprechaun for his gold?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Are you the leprechaun?"

"If it makes you feel better"

"Do I get my gold?"

"Later"

"Awww…I want it now" Soul yawned a little and fell back to sleep. Silver walked back in the bathroom to see Crystal in fetal position.

"It's alright, I took care of it" Silver said reassuring her. I think you should start getting the girls ready to go back to your cabin too.

"Alright" Crystal said as she hurried in the bunk room, not looking at Gold at all. Silver simply went back in the bathroom and got ready for the coming day.

.

Gold woke up with the sound of all the kids talking, laughing, and screaming. Gold rolled around in his bed until he realized…he was in his bed. Gold realized that he had stayed in his bed and that means he beat Crystal last night. He got to sleep in his own bed, but he wondered where Crystal had slept. Maybe he would ask her.

Gold looked around for Crystal, he noticed that he and Soul were the only people in the counselor's room. He knocked on the bathroom door and heard Silver grunt, alerting him that he was in the bathroom, he went in the bunk rooms and she wasn't anywhere. He checked the main bathroom and sure enough, she was in there. She was brushing her teeth and had just got out of the shower since her hair was undone was still dripping wet. Somehow there was Crystal's toothbrush in the guy's cabin. Talk about plot convenience, right? He walked behind her when she put her head down to spit in the sink and when she looked back up in the mirror she saw Gold.

"Lookin' good, Crystal" Gold said winking.

Crystal saw Gold and looked down immediately. She didn't want to look at him right now.

"So I noticed that I woke up in my bed, meaning I won last night, but where'd you sleep last night?" Gold asked. Crystal blushed and didn't mutter a word.

"You didn't sleep in the bathroom did you? That makes me feel really depressed you know."

"I didn't sleep in the bathroom, Gold" Crystal blurtered out.

"Well, where did you-"

"I DIDN'T SLEEP ANYWHERE, GOLD!" Crystal yelled turning around.

"Wait, you never went to sleep?"

"I WENT TO SLEEP!"

"Then where? And why are you yelling at me? I haven't done anything to make you mad yet!"

Crystal stuttered for a moment then stomped on Gold's foot, "SHUT UP, GOLD!"

Crystal stomped out of the bathroom, "GIRLS! WE'RE LEAVING! NOW! UP! UP! UP!" All the girls had never seen Crystal angry before and quickly did what she asked. She walked in the counselor's room and dragged Soul out of Silver's bed.

"Huh? Oh, Crystal? Is that you?" Soul asked half asleep, still being dragged by Crystal.

"Yes"

"I had a dream about you, wanna hear about it?"

"I'd rather not…" Crystal said.

When all the girls left, Gold walked out of the bathroom, walking off his fresh injury to his foot. Gold walked in the counselor's room to see that Silver was cleaning his bed that Soul messed up. "Jeez what's her problem?"

Silver didn't reply. Gold thought for a second, "You don't think she's on her…you know?"

"No, Gold. I doubt that entirely" Silver said immediately.

"Then why is she being so…" Gold tried to think of a word to describe Crystal's actions, "That!"

"Couldn't tell you" Silver said, lying.

.

Gold and Silver stepped outside their cabin as the kids ran down the hill to cafeteria to get breakfast. Silver looked up at the sky and noticed that there were rain clouds coming towards the camp.

"That doesn't look good, we better hurry and get to the cafeteria" Silver muttered as he and Gold started walking down the hill.

"Don't worry about it. As long as I've been here it has never rained on us! Whenever there was a storm starting to come our way it would always pass over. It's like this place is blessed with perfect weather!" Gold said.

_2 minutes later_

The rain was pouring down and the wind was coming in so hard that it made rain literally go horizontally, and Gold and Silver were stuck right in the middle of it. The kids from their cabin made it to the cafeteria just in time however. Lucky for them, right?

"IT NEVER RAINS HERE, YOU SAID! THIS PLACE IS JUST BLESSED WITH PERFECT WEAHER, YOU SAID!" Silver shouted as he used his feraligatr to help guard some of the rain from Silver and Gold.

"SHUT UP, I WAS WRONG! IT COULD BE WORSE!" Gold yelled back at Silver.

"HOW?"

And on cue, little hail balls started falling from the sky. Gold looked up at the sky, getting hit by hail, "Ow, I wonder if I have some power to control weather and I just don't know it yet…"

Silver looked at Gold with evil eyes. "Don't open your mouth again"

.

The sounds of the thunder roaring made the girls in Crystal and Soul's cabin scream in shock, and then laugh it off. Almost all of them had gotten ready and were watching the hail fall from the sky. The hail wasn't bad. They were just little tiny ice cubes falling from the sky, but since the wind was acting crazy, they were flying all over the place.

Soul was sitting on her bunk and listening to the hail pound the cabin. "Do you think it'll stop anytime soon?"

"Maybe. This storm came out of nowhere, and maybe it will pass real fast." Crystal said.

"I never knew it could rain hail in the summer…" Soul said, thinking out loud.

"I'm sure crazier acts of nature have occurred before"

"Well, how do we go down to the campground?"

"I guess we wait for it to pass. Activities might be cancelled today and maybe even tomorrow if this doesn't let up"

Soul looked depressed that there wasn't going to be activities that day. "That's not fair…this stinks. Stupid rain, go away" Then a huge thunder blast sounded and made everyone scream and might have actually shook the cabin a little. "Alright, alright. It's alright. You don't have to go if you don't want to"

"Who are you talking to?" Crystal asked

.

Gold and Silver walked in the cafeteria, almost completely drenched from the storm. Silver was a somewhat more dry than Gold was, but not by much. Logan and Chase saw and were laughing and tried to get Gold and Silver's attention by doing so. They were ignored and went back to eating and flirting with every female counselor.

Luckily, some of the staff were handing out towels for campers who had got caught in the rain. There weren't that many but both Gold and Silver were able to get one. Gold and Silver went the bathroom along to dry off, since they were dripping and making the staff a little angry about it.

Gold took off his hat and some hail fell out, "Lovely"

Silver took his shoes and socks off to dry them under the hand dryer to help dry them off. Gold checking for more hail on his person, since when he turned his pockets out there was even more hail. Then a thought came to Gold.

"Oh man, my pokégear!" Gold checked to see that it was still working, to his relief. "That could have been bad"

"Did you see Crystal or Soul when we came in?" Silver asked, rotating his socks and shoes under the hand dryer.

Gold thought for a second, "Actually no, wonder if they're-" Gold stopped, then smirked, "They're out in the rain too!"

"Or they're taking shelter in their cabin" Silver suggested.

"Still, it's pretty funny how they're out stuck in the rain"

"That's a nice thing to say about the situation your friends are in"

"You know I mean well by my joking around, bud. Still, it's what Super Serious Girl gets from throwing crap all over me and then invading our cabin"

"Oh yes, because when you sneak out and prank her, it's perfectly acceptable."

"And then she acts all weird this morning. I ask her a few questions and she explodes in my face!"

Silver assumed Crystal "exploded" in Gold's face because of the previous night, '_I think she's just overreacting but I know better than to question a girl and their behaviors…Sis taught me that the hard way…'_

.

The hail finally stopped falling after about ten minutes being there. The rain had also let up, but only a little. The good news was that the wind had stopped blowing like crazy so the rain actually fell straight down and didn't hit you horizontally. It was still raining a lot though.

"Crystal, at this rate we're going to stay in here all day." Soul said, still pouting.

"Well, what else can we do?" Crystal asked. "If we go out there, we're going to get drenched"

Soul fell on her bed and thought for awhile, "What to do…" Then Soul shot up out of her bed with a grin on her face. She walked in the main bunk room and removed the blankets and bedspreads that were soapy and dirty with whatever from the prank the previous night and took them.

"Since we're getting them cleaned today…we can use them to get down the camp" Soul said.

Crystal looked a little confused at first, but then realized what Soul meant, "Oh, I get it…do we have enough?"

"Well, there are 3 blankets and 2 bedspreads that we were going to get cleaned today. So yep, there's plenty for all of us!" Soul said. "Alright girls, we're heading out. Everyone under a blanket!"

The girls were under the blankets and standing outside the porch, watching the rain fall. Eventually, a few brave souls stepped out from the safety of the porch into the rain. Then they all went out to run through the rain.

.

"And that's why I hate the color gamboge" Gold said finishing his off-screen conversation with Silver.

"…That's…quite the story…" Silver said, finishing drying off. Technically, they weren't completely dry but now every time they took a step, an annoying squishy noise didn't come from their shoes. Their clothes were somewhat dry now though so it all ended well.

Gold and Silver went over to the stage where a camp meeting had been just called. Some of the other campers were still a little wet and still had their towels wrapped around them. Jay ran up to the stage as usual, and blew that weird trumpet thing. Gold began to wonder where he exactly got that.

"Howdy campers!" Jay yelled happily. "So…it's raining…"

'_Oh, is that what's happening?'_ Gold thought to himself.

"Due to the storm, we're going to cancel activities for today and just stay here and watch a movie…and uhh…I'll think of something else, don't worry" Jay said.

There were a lot of boos and disappointed sounds coming from the campers. "Don't worry, I'll try and find a good movie to show ya'll"

Jay got off stage and ran over to the sound area that stood behind the seats that the campers sat in. The equipment was actually pretty high-tech. At least it looked high-tech.

Jay ran back on stage with a few movies in his hands, "Alight guys" Jay said pulling out the first movie, "How about this one, _Under the Scarlet Love_? Apparently it's a romance…"

All the guys booed the choice but the girls screamed in approval. "Well…it's a draw…thank goodness for that…" Jay pulled out the second movie, "This one is one of my favorites, _Journey of Miracles._ It's a movie about a baseball player-"

The girls screamed disapproving words like "No" and such but the guys wanted to watch it.

"Hmm…then how about this?" Jay pulled out the last movie, "This is a comedy that has sports in it, along as a crummy romance sub-plot. Supposed to be really funny!" Everyone remained quiet. "Oh come on guys, we gotta have a movie that everyone will like…"

Everyone looked around, no one seemed to disapprove. So everyone clapped in approval for the movie to be played. Jay looked happy that they finally came to a decision, so he ran over to the sound guy and they turned on the projector. The picture shot at the projection screen that was lowered behind the stage for a clear picture. They popped in the movie and blasted the audio.

"HOLD ON!" Jay yelled. The movie hadn't even got to the opening credits scene yet. Jay ran on stage, getting in the way of the movie projection, "We have popcorn, cotton candy, drinks and stuff as an early lunch so if you want to eat that during the movie you're welcome to."

Some of the campers were getting up and about to go get food but Jay yelled at them, "Hold on now, I'm not done yet!" The campers groaned and sat back down in their seats. "Has anyone seen Cabin 7? They aren't here"

"WAIT!" A voice came as the cafeteria door opened to a bunch of the campers under a couple of wet blankets. "Wait…we're here…" Crystal said coming in.

"And more importantly, dry" Soul said laughing, "So, what are we gonna do, Jay? A movie! YES! Come on, let's get a good seat!" Soul dragged Crystal over to the place everyone was sitting.

Jay looked a little mix between confusion and shock, "Uhh…so, like I said earlier. Enjoy the movie everybody!"

.

Gold, Silver, Crystal, and Soul were all sitting in their seats and watching the movie. It was pretty simple. Just a baseball player trying to get recognized but as his journey progressed, hilarity insured. Yeah it was a pretty funny movie. Plus the main character had a love interest, so there was also that.

Gold got up and whispered to his friends, "I'm going to get something to eat. You guys want something?"

"A drink" Silver whispered.

"What kind?"

"Surprise me"

Gold looked at Silver like he was crazy. Silver then realized it was crazy to tell Gold to get him a surprise drink. He'd probably request fruit punch with grape soda and chocolate syrup or some other horrible creation that he might come up with. "Get me a water"

"Wise, what about you two?" Gold asked Crystal and Soul.

"It's free right?" Soul asked

"Yes"

"Then I want popcorn and pink cotton candy"

"Alright…and you?" Gold said, asking Crystal.

Crystal didn't look at Gold, or tried not to, since he got in front of her face, "Heeeeello? Crystal?"

Crystal looked at Gold, remembered that morning, and looked away from Gold to avoid him from seeing her blushing. Thank goodness the lights were turned off, "No…"

"Oh come on,"

"NO!" Crystal said pushing him.

Gold was a little shocked from that, "Alright, jeez, sorry"

Crystal looked over at Soul and Silver. Soul looked at her with a confused look but Silver looked at her like he knew her all too well. Silver was the only one else who saw the…you know, but luckily he didn't really care since he didn't consider it a big deal, but Crystal did. She had gotten over it a little bit, but still was both angry about it and extremely embarrassed about it.

'_I'm only blushing because I'm angry…stupid Gold…it's all his fault anyway' _Crystal thought.

.

Gold was standing in line for the food, but was in deep thought. '_Why is Crystal so mad at me?'_

The only thing he could think of was that he wouldn't give up his bed to Crystal and made her sleep somewhere else. She was probably mad since Silver gave his bed to Soul without a second thought. Gold still wondered where she actually went to sleep. The whole thing made him feel kind of guilty…okay he a lot of guilt.

'_Man, this sucks. But why is she so mad about that? Maybe she thinks I don't do anything nice for her…'_

"Next" the worker in the concession stand said. Gold realized that it was his turn, and he had subconsciously moved up in the line.

Gold snapped back into reality, "Oh sorry" Gold gave her the things that everyone wanted, then he thought of Crystal. He suspected that she did want something from the concession stand but didn't want to talk to Gold since she was still mad. After all, she didn't have breakfast because they got there late. _'Now that I think about it, I didn't have breakfast either. I'm getting more for myself!'_

"More popcorn and cotton candy please"

The worker said as he went to go get more food. Then Gold thought he should get Crystal some food as well. On second thought, he'd just share with her.

.

Gold sat down and handed Silver and Soul their food and drinks. Gold nudged Crystal who was ignoring him. She looked over and saw Gold trying to hand her popcorn. Crystal made eye contact with Gold and looked away.

"Come on, it's got butter" Gold said. Crystal continued to not acknowledge him. "Super Serious Girl…popcorn!"

After still being ignored he started to throw some of the popcorn at Crystals' face. Crystal looked over at Gold and slapped the popcorn out of his hands on the floor. "Hey! What was that for? I'm trying to be nice and-"

"Just…" Crystal jerked her head back and ignored Gold once again. Soul and Silver watched as the two interacted. Soul didn't know why Crystal was acting so weird today. She was fine earlier, and then every time Gold looks at her, she acts weird then angry.

Silver looked at the popcorn that lay on the ground. He looked at Gold, who looked a little disappointed that his gift was so easily thrown away. '_This is one of the only times in my life I'm going to say this, but Gold didn't deserve that'_

Gold jerked his head back, angry that Crystal was still mad at him. Then a hand laid on both Gold and Crystal's shoulder. Crystal thought it was Gold and was about to yell in his face, until she realized who it was. Gold also turned around to see who it was, it was Law.

"There you two are." Law said with stern eyes, "Did you forget? You have kitchen duty today for yesterday and the go-karts"

'_Oh crap, I forgot about that!' _Gold thought. He looked over at Crystal, _'Great, now she's just going to get mad at me even more'_

Crystal screamed to herself, she didn't want to be around Gold right now. It's just that…she didn't…he can't…this wasn't working out for Crystal too well. "Might as well get it over with" Crystal said getting up and making her way to the kitchen. Gold and Law followed, with Gold slowly falling behind.

Silver and Soul watched as they left, then they looked at each other. Today sure was weird. "Guess it's just us now, huh?" Soul said.

"Guess so" Silver said, taking a drink from his water.

Soul felt kind of nervous since she was alone with Silver and watching a movie. It was almost…well…almost a date. She tried to forget about it and continue to watch the movie. Currently in the movie, they were playing a baseball game and the main character hit the ball into the pitcher's stomach.

The humor was pretty uninspired but everyone got a kick out of surprise pain the pitcher received. Soul laughed at the part, catching Silver's attention. Silver looked at Soul, she looked pretty happy, laughing away. It made Silver smile a little. '_Her laugh is pretty cute…' _

Wait, what? What did just say, err, think? '_I've been hanging around Gold for too long…'_

.

Gold and Crystal followed Law into the kitchen. They were greeted by a familiar smell; pizza. That's probably what was for lunch. There were three cooks working in the kitchen. Two were middle-aged women and one man who looked a little younger than the two women.

"These the kids helping?" one of the women cooks asked.

"Yes, just tell them what they need to do." Law told them. "If they give you any trouble, come and get me"

"We won't be" Gold said in slight sarcastic tone.

"I'm sure you won't" Law said as he went out the door.

When Law left one of the cooks signaled for Gold and Crystal to come over to him. He grabbed a pair of hairnets and aprons, "Here, have to put these on"

Gold took his hat off and complied with the request. He didn't have trouble putting on the hairnet since his hair was fairly short. Crystal had some trouble keeping all her hair inside but she didn't really have too much trouble. Gold could tell Crystal didn't want to be there, and defiantly didn't want to be doing this with him either. This whole day made Gold feel really depressed. This all happened because Gold pranked her cabin the previous night. Gold feel really stupid doing that now, since his friend wouldn't acknowledge his presence.

"So, what did you two do to get stuck with us?" one of the female cooks asked.

"I didn't do anything" Crystal said angrily, "You can ask him!"

Gold felt depression and anger build in him. He was depressed that Crystal was still so mad at him, and he was angry that Crystal's attitude wasn't making him feel any better. In fact, it just made him even more angry thinking about it. He was mad because the way Crystal was angry at him was even more fierce than usual, and he couldn't really figure out why. He just ignored the feelings that dwelled inside him.

"Go-kart incident." Gold said.

The cooks looked a little confused but they didn't seem to want to know the whole story. They just needed their help.

"Alright, lunch begins in about two hours, so let's get to work." The male cook said. "Alright, what are your names?"

"Gold"

"Crystal"

"Crystal go with those two, you can help them with the dough and stuff" The guy cook said, "And Gold, come with me. We're going to do everything else"

"Everything else?" Gold asked.

"Yeah, the sauce, cheese, all that stuff"

"Fun"

"It's not supposed to be"

.

"Like this?" Gold said, applying the sauce to the pizza dough.

"Do it in circles, don't leave any blank spaces either, that'll cause bubbles on the pizza."

"Got it…next"

Gold was in the back of the kitchen with the male cook, putting the sauce on the pizza. It wasn't too bad; he just had to be careful not to do anything stupid. The only hard part was making the pizza's round shape with the crust and stuff, but it got easier. They worked pretty fast too. Probably because this wasn't a pizza diner, and they had to make a large number of pizza and fast.

"Oh man, we're out of sauce" the cook said. "Hey, Gold. Do me a favor and grab a box of sauce from the freezer for me, will you?"

"Alright, in the freezer?"

"In the freezer"

.

Crystal was pushing down on the ball of dough that came her way. She had to press down on it and put in on a large tray. She had the easy job, the other two cooks put the dough mix in some machine, and when it came out it looked like a white ditto. Then the other cook had to cut pieces off, weigh the dough to see if it weighed 18 ounces, then throw in this other machine that made the clump of dough that went into it, made it come out in a round, smooth ball of dough.

After Crystal filled one tray, she put it on a shelf. The shelf was metal and on wheels. The annoying thing was since it was on wheels, sometimes when she would put a tray on the shelf, it would move backwards. So she would have to move it back almost every time. Eventually, they ran out of room on the shelf.

"Put that in the freezer. There should be another one, so grab that one" one of the female cooks said.

"Got it" Crystal said pushing the shelf towards the freezer. She got to the freezer and pulled the handle to open the freezer door. She held the door open with her foot and pushed the shelf in the freezer. She couldn't see in front of her so she didn't realize until it was too late that she hit something.

"Ow! What?"

Or someone…

She looked over to see what she hit, to her dismay, it was Gold. Gold saw Crystal and got a little annoyed.

"Why'd you hit me with that?" Gold nearly yelled.

Crystal wanted out of the freezer as soon as possible. She needed to put the shelf in the back and get a new one, but Gold was in the way.

"Get out of the way, Gold" Crystal said not looking at him. She was still, oh yes, STILL thinking about the morning surprise. The stupid emotions inside her just simply wouldn't go away. Just like every time she had an un-explainable emotion, she just replaced it with anger.

"No. You know what, no. I'm not getting out of the way" Gold said sternly, surprising Crystal, "I'm not getting out of the way until you tell me in detail, why you're so angry at me!"

Crystal didn't want to REALLY tell Gold the real reason why she was angry, or whatever else she was feeling. If she told him, he'd never let her live it down. He would always talk about it and would be a huge ego-boost for him…also the embarrassment was too much for her alone. She couldn't even consider the thought the telling Gold.

"Gold, move!" Crystal yelled as she rammed the shelf at Gold, making him fall over. Gold fell over and laid there for a second. Gold let out a grunt and punched the ground, "WHAT DID I DO?"

Crystal jumped in shock. Gold looked mad, and the sternness of his voice proved it, "No seriously, Crystal. What did I do to make you this mad at me? You can't even look at me without getting angry! You were fine yesterday! Best friends forever, and now you can't even acknowledge me!"

Gold got up and moved the shelf out of the way so he could look at Crystal's face. Due to the coldness of the freezer, his breath was visible and hitting her face, hers was too but less than his. "Was it the prank last night? Was it the fact how you were forced to sleep in my cabin last night? Or that you couldn't sleep in my bed? I'm sorry for all those things, and if it's not one of those things, I'M SORRY!"

Crystal wasn't sure what she was feeling, she wanted to get mad, yell back at him, hit him, just like always…but this was somehow different. She couldn't do anything but look at him. After he was done yelling, a new emotion formed inside her…she couldn't figure out what it was until Gold looked at her face.

Gold saw tears start to form in her eyes, she wasn't crying, but looked like she was about to. Gold's heart felt like someone stabbed it. '_What did I do? Now she's…'_ Gold walked by her quickly to avoid any further scenes. He put his hand on the door handle and was about to open it and leave.

"I'm sorry" Crystal said.

Gold stopped. What did she say? He turned around at Crystal who hadn't moved.

"I'm just…it's my fault. I just…" Crystal tried to think of an explanation to why she was acting like this without mentioning the morning surprise or the reason why she would get mad whenever she felt weird feelings…which usually occurred around Gold. "I just…I'm…I don't know how to…I'm just stupid"

That caught Gold's attention, to a certain point at least. "What? That's actually the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Crystal didn't turn around. She just stood there in the coldness of the freezer.

"And believe me, I've heard some stupid things in my life, mostly from myself but that's beside the point" Gold said, slowly moving towards Crystal. "Look at yourself. Research assistant to the esteemed Professor Oak. You haven't had to go to some special, smart school or anything. In fact, you're not even an adult yet. I couldn't even imagine how many people would want to be in your position"

"I don't mean like that, Gold" Crystal said.

Gold stood there, not sure what to say next. He opened his mouth, hoping words would follow. "Crystal, let's go back to the way things used to be, alright? I miss us being able to talk to one another. I miss poking fun at you and you getting annoyed by it. I miss the old you, not this angry one…or this sad one"

Crystal looked down at her feet. Waking up in the same bed with your…friend…isn't something you just forget. And the emotions wouldn't go away as often. They would even show up at the mere sight of Gold.

Gold saw that Crystal was being quiet. Gold felt weird now, what was going to happen next? "Crystal, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just exploded because I thought you actually had started to hate me over something I did. I can't help make mess with you, it just feels right. Like, it's not the same for anyone else. I could prank a neighborhood kid or Silver but I still wouldn't get the same satisfaction as messing with you."

'_Where am I going with this? I'm just saying anything at this point…_' Gold thought.

"Forgot what I said, I'm just being stupid now. I just really thought you were starting to hate me, and I was both mad and scared at the thought. Maybe even sad…okay, a lot of sad. Our friendship is…God, this corny…one of the few things I cherish in my life. You're really important to me, Super Ser-…Crystal" Gold hated saying something so corny, but he really didn't have control. He just let the words flow out, he wouldn't be doing that anytime soon either.

To Gold's surprise, Crystal suddenly turned around and embraced Gold in a hug. The coldness of the freezer was still there, but the warmness from Crystal was incredibly satisfying. Gold slowly picked up his hands and put them on Crystal's back and slightly rested his head on hers. They stayed like that for awhile.

"I'll try…"Crystal said. '_To accept these emotions…for now that's all I can do'_

"I guess…but hey, Crystal?" Gold said.

"Yeah, Gold?" Crystal asked releasing him.

"Let's get out of the freezer before we catch something"

"Yeah, let's do that…pal"

Gold smirked and playfully punched Crystal's arm, who punched back. Gold reached for the door handle and turned it. "Umm, Crystal?"

"Yeah?"

"The door won't budge…"

Crystal jumped, "WHAT?"

Gold started to chuckle, "Hehe, just kidding" He opened the door and walked out to feel the warm of the outside.

Crystal followed soon after, "Guess he'll never change…" Crystal turned around and shut the freezer door. She turned around to see Gold near the front of the kitchen, waving at her with a smirk. It felt as though nothing had changed and everything was back to normal. The emotions were still there, but she ignored them as she looked at Gold and smirked. _'That loser'_

**A/N: Despite this being the longest chapter I've ever written, I'm not happy with it. What's wrong with it you might ask? Nothing much…other than it being so late it actually hurts. No excuses this time, just laziness. Just plain, good old-fashioned, un-abridged laziness. Will I update soon? Hopefully. I have the main ideas for the next two chapters. Not sure EXACTLY what I'm going to do with them but I will force myself if I have to write at least once a week…although it might just be like a few paragraphs a week.**

**Thanks to all who have been waiting though, really. Thanks.**


End file.
